Hate Isn't Far From Love
by Dollface-bby
Summary: He pulled out his M1911 and took the safety off, aiming at me. Panic rose from the pit of my stomach. Strange thing though, why hasn't anybody noticed Ghost aiming at me? "Please don't kill me." I plead. "Too late for that, I'll personally make sure you leave and never come back." "No-!" He pulled the trigger. Ghost x OC - Soap x Roach in later chapters. AU. IN-PROGRESS
1. The best of the best

Hello everyone! ^.^

First off, I just wanted to say that this is my first time posting one here on Fanfiction so reviews/constructive criticism would be appreciated. This story will be Ghost x OC with light Soap x Roach in later chapters. So if you don't like, don't read. (:

I guess that's it for now. So, by all means, please enjoy. C:

**Here's the actual summary:** Natalie was the only girl transferred to the 141. Ghost hates her for no apparent reason. What happens when Ghost emotionally abuses her to the point where she finally snaps? What happens when General Shepherd betrays them and Makarov appears? When Ghost falls for Natalie and she falls for him, it seems life doesn't want them together when she's forced to do something that might cost her her life and to be hated by the people she loves.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Call of Duty or the characters except Natalie.

**Warning:** This story might/will contain romance, humor, angst, hurt/comfort, sexual content, strong language, light yaoi (boy x boy),blood, gore, and mentions of rape.

You have been warned.

**OoO- **Same time, just switching POV.

**XxX-**Later on that day or time has passed by.

* * *

**·Hate Isn't Far From Love·**

**Chapter 1:** The best of the best

* * *

Proud is how I was of myself when I was told I would be joining Task Force 141.

Disbelieve is what I felt when I realized no other girl was going to be transferred.

Nervous is how I'm feeling when all the men stare at me as I head to the last seat at the back of the bus.

I let out a sigh as I rested my head back on the seat utterly exhausted. Sleep was hard to get nowadays; getting three hours of sleep a day can make you quite moody. My eyes drifted shut trying to get as much rest as I could before we arrived at our new base.

"Man this is going to be awesome!" Meat nearly yelled in excitement. I almost let out a groan. Oh Meat, shut up.

"Chill bro, I want to hear you say that when you meet his second in command." Worm laughed.

"Why? What's with him?"

"I heard he's a total asshole, but also the Captain's favorite so it's better not to get on his bad side even though it's nearly impossible to get on his good side at all." He smirked.

"Woah bro, you think the Captain and the Lieutenant have a...you know.._.thing _for each other?" Oh gosh, Meat. Why? I swear I'm trying really hard to control my temper.

"A thing?"

"Yeah, like-"

"Can you two _shut up_?" I hissed in annoyance. They both turned to look at me.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Meat asked sarcastically, trying his best not to laugh.

"Why are you two gossiping like old ladies?"

"Pfft, ladies? We're one hundred percent men." Worm said as both him and Meat flexed their muscles.

"...Hardly." I muttered and closed my eyes again. They didn't seem to hear or they simply ignored me as they went back to talking about a different subject. Though I did hear the same thing, that the Lieutenant was a piece of work. But then again, what superior isn't?

"Why the temper,Tricks?" I heard Scarecrow ask. I turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't slept very well in days plus the whole joining the 141 has gotten me a bit nervous I suppose." I smiled sheepishly. He nodded once.

"Same here, but look at the bright side, we're joining the best of the best." He smiled.

"Heh, I know..."

**XxX**

"Natalie...c'mon, Tricks, wake up." I slowly woke up, blinking the sleep away.

"Whaa...?" Scarecrow laughed.

"We're here, let's go." It took me a second to realize what he was talking about.

"O-oh, sorry." I instantly sat up straight. I stood up and quickly stretched, I bent down to pick up my bag only to find out I couldn't. I turned around to see Scarecrow get off the bus leaving me the only one on it; I pulled on the bag even harder only to notice the zipper had caught on something.

"Attention! I want everyone in a straight line before the Captain arrives!" A strong British accent yelled.

"Shit, c'mon!" I whispered and pulled the strap harder.

"Why the bloody hell is there only six in line?!" He said again. I whimpered and pulled one last time before stumbling back, at least the bag came free. I quickly got up and stumbled down the bus.

"Here I am, Sir," I rushed out. Everyone turned to look at me, my face instantly heated up. "Sorry I'm late, Sir, I had a little problem with my...bag?" It came out as a question but I couldn't help it, the man in front of me was wearing his battle gear with a skull-patterned balaclava along with headphones with a mic. Chuckling was heard from the men in line, I don't blame them though, I probably did look stupid at the moment. Everything went silent for what seemed like forever.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Anger was clear in his words. I wave of emotions ran through me-shock, hurt, fear but most of all confusion.

"I was sent here, like the rest of the men, Sir."

"But_ why_?" He hissed. I opened my mouth to reply when suddenly,

"What seems to be the problem, Ghost?" A Scottish accent rang throughout the awkward silence.

A man with a well-built body, short mohawk, piercing blue eyes with a fading scar down his left eye came out of what seemed out of nowhere with a clipboard in his hands. The man in front of me, Ghost I assume, turned sharply at said man.

"The S.A.S has made a mistake, Sir. They sent us a woman." The man raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side to look at me.

"There has been no mistake, Ghost. Now please get her in line so I can go with the announcements."

"Yes...Sir." He forced out. He turned back at me, his balaclava covered face inches away from mine.

"Fall in, soldier. _Now_." He growled. I blinked once.

"Y-yes, Sir." I hurriedly got in line with the rest. I looked up to see a soldier with messy chocolate brown hair jog up next to the one I suppose is the Captain.

"Sorry to be late, Sir." He panted heavily.

"Don't worry lad, just don't let it happen again." The soldier nodded.

"Yes, Sir." I caught a glimpse of something in their eyes but I just can't quite put my finger on it...

"Welcome to the 141! Now listen up, I will be your commanding officer from now on. You may call me Soap or MacTavish, either way it doesn't matter."

"And I will be your Lieutenant, your superior. The name is Ghost but you will address me as 'Sir' only. I will be in charge of your training for the next few weeks but, I would like to point something out," he was slowly walking in front of us with his hands behind his back. "When training is over, all of you will run the pit while the General watches," he stopped in front of me, again, face inches away from mine. "So you better not disappoint." He said menacingly and stepped back next to the Captain. Soap nodded once.

"Aye, so be ready. I have already seen every single one of your files so, I already know all of you by name. Roach here," he gestured to the soldier with the brown hair. "Will show you 'round base, where you'll be sleeping, the rec room and all that good stuff. Ghost and I will leave shortly on a mission; therefore we will begin with training tomorrow bright and early. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" We all yelled in unison, my girly voice clearly out-of-place. So these are the two everyone talks about...and fears. I can see why now, the Captain doesn't seem as frightening. At least not as much as the Lieutenant. Static was heard before a voice came in through the radio.

"Soap-Ghost, do you copy?"

"Roger. Come in." Ghost replied with two fingers on his earphone covered ear.

"The chopper is getting ready to leave, are you ready?"

"Aye, we're on our way. Bravo six, out." Soap finished. I felt as if someone was staring at me, I turned my head to see Ghost looking in my direction with his arms crossed over his chest. A shiver went up my spine and I quickly looked ahead of me again, trying to stop my face from heating up.

"Ghost, we'll be leaving now. They're all yours Roach." Soap said as he handed Roach his clipboard and gave him a pat in the back. Ghost unfolded his arms and slowly turned back to walk with the Captain. I exhaled loudly, not realizing I've been holding my breath this whole time.

**OoO**

"Really, MacTavish? A woman?" Ghost half yelled over the sound of the helicopters blades.

"What's the problem? It's nothing out of this world."

"But out of all the people you can bring into this base, you bring a woman?" I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Since when did you turn out to be a sexist?" He groaned.

"I'm not. I just don't think she'll fit in. No woman has stepped foot on this base."

"There's a first for everything, mate."

**XxX**

"So now you know the base guys, your rooms are up ahead on that hallway. Get settled and relax because tomorrows going to be a long day!" Roach called out. Some groaned but continued to walk down the hall. I sighed and began to walk, men staring at me as I passed. It's understandable for them to stare since I'm the only girl on this base but do they have to make it so damn obvious?

"Hey, wait up!" I stopped and turned to see Roach jogging towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, I'm Roach." He grinned as he shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Roach, I'm Tricks."

"Well then my lady, allow me to escort you to your room." He gestured towards the hallway in a fancy way. I laughed as he looked up at me with a huge grin and winked.

"Thank you." I chuckled and shook my head. We walked down the hallway in silence, trying to remember the routes around the base. Watching as the men passed by and looked at me as if they've never seen a girl before.

"What's your last name?" Roach asked.

"It's Mendoza,"

"Mendoza Natalie, huh?" He asked as he looked down at the clipboard. "Your room is right here, it looks like you'll be sharing it with-"

"Ramirez?" I asked as I stood in the doorway.

"Hey..." Ramirez awkwardly greeted me.

"Him." Roach finished.

"Looks like we're going to be roommates." Ramirez scratched the back of his head. I frowned at the ground, I can't share the room with a guy. I mean I understand the whole 'no special treatment' thing because I'm a girl but back in the S.A.S there was other women who served as well, I shared a room with a girl, not a guy. As far as I know, I'm the only girl on this base.

"Hey Roach, is there any way I can get a room...for my own? No offence Ramirez." I quickly added the last part.

"None taken." Ramirez shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you, the Captain is the one who assigns the rooms. You'd have to ask him." Roach shrugged, I nodded once.

"When will they be back?"

"Maybe after dinner?"

"I guess I'll have to wait." I placed my bag on the bed.

"Guess so. Well I'll come get you later to get something to eat, I have to get stuff done before they come back." He grinned. I took a seat on the bed and nodded.

"Sure thing, go do what you got to do."

**XxX**

It's around 11:30 at night and I'm sitting in the rec room looking down at my bottle of water wearing a black tank top and black sweatpants. There are two other guys eating two tables away from me and three other guys sitting on the worn out couch watching TV, turning to look at me once in a while (which was seriously starting to get annoying). I was so incredibly tired but I couldn't fall asleep thanks to Ramirez's snoring.

"Tricks?"

It took me a second to realize someone had called me. I look up to see Soap and Ghost walking towards me with their battle gears still on covered in mud, blood, and sweat. Fear washed over me at the sight of Ghost. I was obvious that it was Soap that called me; he was the only one with that cool Scottish accent.

"Yes, Sir?" Ghost walked passed me to probably get some food, Soap took a seat in front of me instead.

"Just call me Soap, I'm not like Ghost. How are you holding up, mate?" I noticed that the two guys sitting behind Soap were looking my way again and talking among themselves. Soap noticed I wasn't looking at him and followed my gaze, turning around to look at the guys.

"Mind your own business, would you?" He gave them a light glare.

"Yes, Sir." They both said and turned around. Soap looked back at me, waiting for me to answer.

"Well, apart from being starred at all day, I've been doing pretty good. Roach showed me around base and we ate lunch together." His brows furrowed in the slightest.

"Roach?"

"Yeah, him," he looked off to the side as if thinking about something." Is something wrong, Soap?" He shook his head.

"No, it's just that Roach isn't much of a talker, he doesn't really socialize with the rest of the soldiers. It surprises me is all." I gave a nod. I did notice that today in lunch, he wouldn't really talk. Just nod and give a small smile when I would say something. Which is strange considering he seemed so outgoing when he introduced himself. Ghost appeared again, sitting next to Soap. I guess he didn't like what they served today since he came back empty handed. I automatically got uncomfortable.

"The hell? What are you still doing up, FNG?" Ghost asked in a mocking tone. Really? FNG?

"I couldn't sleep, Sir."

"Pity." He said bluntly. Gee, is he always this nice? He stood up and left again. Soap shook his head in disbelieve, probably to Ghost's comment.

"Aren't you tired?" Soap asked.

"I am, it's just that Ramirez's snoring wouldn't let me sleep." I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Bollocks! I'm sorry about that, mate. I was just thinking about that on our way back here, I should have given you your own room. If you want you can stay in my room tonight and I'll assign you a room tomorrow." He smiled apologetically. I can feel my cheeks heat up. I don't even want to think of the stuff the guys will say if they find out I slept in the Captain's room.

"With all due respect, Sir, I don't think it's a good idea."

"I forgot to mention that I'll stay in Ghost's room for tonight." He smirked.

"What about my room?" Ghost once again appeared. The sound of his deep voice causing me to tense up. Again.

"I'll be staying in your room for tonight, mate."

"...Why?"

"Because Tricks here will be staying in my room for tonight since she can't share a room with another guy." Ghost turned to look at me and turned back to walk away, muttering something under his breath as he left.

"Gather your sheets, mate! You're sleeping on the floor!" Soap yelled over his shoulder, causing the men to turn to look at us.

"The bloody hell are you muppets looking at? Turn back around before I make all of you drop and do a hundred!" Ghost yelled, the men instantly turned back around, Soap chuckled.

"With all due respect, Sir, but is he always in such a good mood?" I asked as I watched Ghost exit the rec center. Soap smiled.

"Yeah, but just don't provoke him and stay out of his way and you'll be fine." He assured me. I bit my lip and couldn't help but worry. His smile turned into a frown. "Let's get going, it looks like your about to pass out any second." I nodded once and stood up, following him out the rec center. We walked down the hallway to his room where he unlocked the door for me and turned on the light.

"Here 'ya go, now get some sleep. Looks like you seriously need it."

"Thanks, Soap."

"No problem at all. I trust you not to touch anything though."

"You have my word that I won't." He eyed me carefully before nodding once.

"Good night, mate."

"Night, Soap." He then quietly closed the door and heard him walk off. I sat on the bed and looked around. Drawers here and there, a large treasure box in the corner that was clearly under lock, a laptop on top of that with manila folders to the side and a small mirror hanging on the wall. All in all, the room was nice and neat. I got up and turned the light off, I pulled the pins off my hair to let it flow freely down my back, running a hand through my pitch black hair to straighten it out a bit. I stopped my movements as I got a glimpse of myself on the mirror, the small window letting the moonlight illuminate the room, causing me to look much more pale and my hazel eyes to stand out. Frowning at the dark circles under my eyes that made me look...well...dead. I shook my head a little and crawled back on the bed, pulling the sheets over me. I inhaled the strong musky scent the pillow and the sheets let off; the Captain had a nice scent. My lips curved up into a small smile and I almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** If you liked it, let me know. (:

Thanks for reading!


	2. Statue

**A/N:** This is just a short note. I want to say thanks to the people who reviewed, I really do appreciate it (: I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Call of Duty or the characters except Natalie.

**Warning:** This story might/will contain romance, humor, angst, hurt/comfort, sexual content, strong language, light yaoi (boy x boy), blood, gore, and mentions of rape.

You have been warned!

**OoO**- Same time, just switching POV.

**XxX**-Later on that day or time has passed by.

* * *

**·Hate Isn't Far From Love·**

**Chapter 2:** Statue

* * *

Having to wake up at four in the morning was nothing new; neither was having to train that early. We have been standing in line for twenty minutes, more or less, waiting for the Captain to arrive in the freezing temperature. I'm sure most of the 141 are out here since we were separated in two groups. My group being all the 'FNG's from the S.A.S and the group in front of us was obviously soldiers who have been here for much longer since there's faces I don't recognize. There's one particular face that I'm glad to see though, Roach.

Ghost was already here of course, he's been standing in the same place with his arms crossed on his chest since we got here. He didn't need to take his sunglasses off to know he was looking in my direction, I can almost feel him glaring at me. It's funny though, if I were anybody else I would have sworn he was a real looking statue. A real looking statue with a sexy British accent-wait, what? Oh gosh, what am I thinking? There's nothing sexy about this man! He's short tempered, rude, and I don't even know what his face looks like! But I do like his voice, his accent, and have you _seen _that body-no. Stop it. I know nobody was able to hear my thoughts yet I can still feel my face flush in embarrassment. I unconsciously shook my head a little.

"What are you saying 'no' to, soldier?" I tensed and flushed even more.

"Nothing, Sir."

"Is that so..."

"Sorry to be late." I almost sighed in relief when Soap walked toward us, saving me an argument with Ghost for the second time.

"I had a problem last night and because of that, it's the reason I'm late." He glared at Ghost as he passed.

"The bright side is that you slept comfortable last night, unlike your problem who was uncomfortably trying to sleep on the floor." Ghost hissed. They got face to face.

"Well if the problem keeps talking then he'll sleep on the floor for the rest of the week, then, his clothes will _also_ disappear." Soap harshly whispered. Our eyes darting from one man to the other each time they talked. Ghost growled lowly as Soap backed away with a triumph look. He turned back to my group.

"Ghost will be in charge of all of you, you are to comply with everything he tells you to do. He will watch and report every single move you make to me by the end of today's training," now he turned to the group in front of us. "Now all of you will be joining them but, you won't be reported since I already know what to expect from all of you."

**XxX**

"Up!...down!...up!...down!" Ghost yelled. We were doing sit-ups; the burning sensation in my stomach was unbearable. Ghost, of course, stopped in front of me. "Up!...down!..._up_!..._down_! Tricks!"

"Y-yes, Sir?!"

"You're not going all way up! _Do _you want to start from the beginning?" Panic struck me hard, I almost passed out at the thought of starting from the beginning.

"No, Sir!"

"Then bloody do it right!" He wrote something down on his clipboard. "Everyone, stop!" Everybody instantly fell back on the ground utterly exhausted, sweating and in my case, nearly dying. I took one deep breath trying to cool down. "Next exercise will be push-ups!" My breath hitched, I swear I just died a little inside.

**XxX**

'Srgt. Natalie "Tricks" Mendoza' is what the file read. It was interesting though, the reason she got that nickname... 'always had a trick up her sleeve' it said. I ran a hand through my short mohawk. She was good, I can tell, If only Ghost can see that too. That bloody twat can be hard headed as can be sometimes.

_"Why?" Ghost suddenly asked. _

_"Hmm? Why what, mate?"_

_"Why the bloody hell did they have to send her _here_?" I let out a sigh. I was about to fall asleep and Ghost decides to have a conversation now. _

_"M'not sure, mate, I haven't looked through her entire record yet." I said tiredly, I really just want some sleep._

_"I don't like her, John."_

_"Well you'll just have to get used to he-" _

_"I don't like her-"_

_"We'll talk about it tomorrow, Simon. Period." I said sternly, I turned around trying to get comfortable on the bed again and heard Ghost shuffle on the ground too. _

I leaned back on the chair. When I woke up this mornin', I was surprised Ghost wasn't in the room. I found it strange though, that he didn't wake me up as well. I stood up to get dressed, only to realize my clothes weren't were I left them. I spent ten minutes looking for then until I finally gave up and walked through the halls to my room in nothing but boxer briefs. I didn't even bother to knock when I got to my room knowing Tricks would already be out in line with the rest. When I went out, I was obviously late, again, and apparently cutting in a middle of a conversation between Ghost and Tricks. I'm not goin' to lie, Ghost is a strange one. How I put up with all his shite is unknown, but, I can tell he's going to put Tricks through hell and back...and I'm actually worried.

**XxX**

We just ran three miles in the scorching sun with combat boots on. This was _hell_.

"That's enough training for today, we'll go again tomorrow," Ghost announced as he continued to write on his clipboard. "Everyone hit the showers-except for Tricks." I looked up at Ghost.

"Wait, why, Sir?" I know I shouldn't be questioning him but I really wanted to shower and get some food in my system.

"You were too slow, run two extra laps." He said coldly, a twitch of anger coursed through me. This made no sense, I ran at the same pace as everyone else, we ran in a straight line for fuck sakes! There's no way that I was "too slow". I guess that shower and food is going to have to wait.

"Yes...Sir." Roach abruptly came to my side.

"You alright?" He panted heavily.

"Y-yeah, just a bit dehydrated." He put an arm around my waist trying to keep me from falling.

"Well when I get out of the shower I'll wait for you in the mess hall to get dinner." I frowned.

"Mess hall? I thought it was the rec center."

"It's the same thing, they're both in the same room." He shrugged; I let out a small smile.

"Thanks, but I don't want to keep you waiting, plus, I still have to take a shower." I realized then, I can't take a shower with a room full of guys.

"It's no problem at all-"

"Roach! Do _you_ want to run two extra laps with her?" Panic was clear in Roach's eyes.

"Just go, Roach, I'll catch up with you later." I assured him, he nodded once before reluctantly leaving.

"Go!" Ghost growled. I immediately started running.

**XxX**

"She's not fit enough to stay here, Soap." Ghost placed the clipboard in front of me.

"I beg to differ, mate. Look at her files," I threw the folder across the desk to Ghost. He picked it up and opened it. "The S.A.S never had a problem with her, it says she always got the job done perfectly. She's also been on the sniper team but what really impressed me was one thing, it says she has made sure the team had gotten out alive in a couple of missions gone wrong-that's where she got that nickname from, she always has a trick up her sleeve...a plan. I think she would make a perfect addition to the 141." I crossed my arms and leaned back on the chair, Ghost snorted.

"Well I'm having a problem with her now, she was the slowest and always behind. She distracts my men and I can't have that, John." I was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

**OoO**

I was about to knock on Soap's door when something caught my attention.

"Well I'm having a problem with her now, she was the slowest and always behind. She distracts my men and I can't have that, John." I already knew who the owner of the voice was, I wanted to hear what else Ghost was going to say about me but I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping so I just knocked on the door instead.

"Come in!" Soap yelled, I walked in and closed the door behind me. Ghost turned around to look at me and groaned before turning back to look at Soap, Soap glared at Ghost and turned back to look at me.

"What can I do for you, mate?" I tried to keep a straight face so they wouldn't see how much Ghost's attitude towards me actually hurt.

"I just have a question, is there any other place I can shower instead of the main showers?"

"Aye, go to the health center and ask one of them to show you the bathroom." I nodded once.

"Thanks, Soap."

"By the way, Tricks, I assigned you a room," he opened one of his drawers and pulled out a key. "Here's your key. Your room is a couple of doors down from mine, your last name will be on the door." I smiled at him.

"Thanks again, Soap. I appreciate it." I smiled. I looked at Ghost and noticed him impatiently tapping his fingers on Soap's desk, probably waiting for me to leave. I pressed my lips together and turned around to leave the room.

**XxX**

As soon as I got out the shower I headed down to the mess hall. When I went in I noticed Roach was the only guy sitting on his own. I frowned and walked up to him.

"Hey there, Roach." He tensed and looked up, he visibly relaxed as he realized it was me.

"Hey..." He smiled softly.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat." He nodded and stood up. We got our plates and stacked them with food and got a can of soda, we went back to the table and immediately started eating. I was curious though, why was he siting on his own? The same as yesterday, it was only us two. They wouldn't joke around with Roach like the rest of the men would do with each other. Sitting in crowded tables being loud and annoying. I would have expected to find him sitting with the rest of the guys.

"Hey, Roach? Can I ask you something?" He looked up at me with his mouth full of spaghetti, I laughed and waited for him to finish.

"Sure, what's up?" He wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"How come...you don't talk to the other guys?" He put his fork down and shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"I...I don't really have...friends here." He watched me carefully.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't really talk. The men here think I'm boring since I'm basically a mute."

"But yesterday you seemed so fun and outgoing. Plus, you're talking to me now."

"Well yeah but only because I...trust you." I tilted my head to the side.

"But you don't know me." I said softly.

"I know, this is going to sound stupid, but when I saw you yesterday...I felt like I can trust you..." He wouldn't look at me as he explained; instead he started picking his food with the fork.

"It's not stupid, I appreciate your trust in me." I smiled at him.

"See? If I would've told anybody else that, they would've ridiculed me in front of the rest."

"Well I'm not like them. You have my word you can trust me with anything."

"Roach-Tricks!" We both turned to see Soap and Ghost walking toward us. I lost my appetite at the sight of Ghost. Soap sat next to me as Ghost sat next to Roach. Roach looked tense all of a sudden...is he scared of Ghost too?

"Hey Soap, what can I do for you?" I tried to ignore Ghost's gaze on me.

"I have something to ask you." Soap said, with a mischievous look in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** If you liked it, please review. (:


	3. More than ready

**A/N:** This chapter is longer than the last two so, please enjoy! Again, thanks to the people who reviewed/ favorited/followed so far, I do appreciate it! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Call of Duty or the characters except Natalie, Alex, Manuel, Allison and Madison.

**Warning:** This story might/will contain romance, humor, angst, hurt/comfort, sexual content, strong language, light yaoi (boy x boy), blood, gore, and mentions of rape.

You have been warned!

**OoO**- Same time, just switching POV.

**XxX**-Later on that day or time has passed by.

* * *

**·Hate Isn't Far From Love·**

**Chapter 3:** More than ready

* * *

It's been another day of hard training, another day of being humiliated by Ghost, and another day of bonding with Roach. I was sore, it hurt to walk and breath and to top it off- I didn't get much sleep last night. It felt like I was in boot camp all over again but this was much worse. I was sitting in a bench near the basketball court with Roach, it was like our secret place since it was somewhat hidden behind some crates. We were watching the sunset together while Roach smoked a cigarette.

"So, are you nervous?" Roach asked.

"Yes...and no. It's not like it's the first mission I do but it will be kind of hard to concentrate with Ghost watching me the whole time." Roach blew smoke into the air.

"You're nervous because he'll be watching you?"

"Well...yeah. When I get nervous I tend to get clumsy and mess things up sometimes. Then, he'll criticize and hate me even more and tell the Captain how I'm not good enough to stay here and send me back." He flicked his cigarette and I watched as the ashes fell slowly to the ground. He shook his head.

"He can't do that."

"But he wants to, I heard him talking to the Captain yesterday on how I'm not fit enough to stay here." I drew circles on the dirt with my foot absent-mindedly, Roach frowned.

"It's not like he can send you back, only the Captain can and knowing him...I don't think he'd do that."

"Maybe but I just feel that Ghost would be capable of killing me during the mission and say one of the enemies did it just to get rid of me." I bit my lip, shivering at the thought.

"Don't say that." He murmured and took another drag.

"Aye, mates!" We both turned to see Soap coming toward us, Roach instantly flushed.

"Roach...are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

"Roach, you okay, mate?" Soap sat next to him, Roach's face flushed even more. I frowned and studied him carefully.

"If you're not feeling well enough you should go to the health center, Roach." Soap placed a hand on his shoulder, a hint of worry in his eyes. Roach looked up at Soap; I could have sworn I saw him lean closer to him.

"I'm fine, Captain. You don't have to worry about me." A big goofy smile spread on my face when I realized what this was.

"Oh my God." I suddenly said without thinking. Soap instantly took his hand off Roach's shoulder and both turned to look at me.

"What?" Roach's face was still flushed.

"No, nothing," I got into a fit of giggles when I looked at their confused face. "What can we do for you, Captain?" I bit my lip trying to keep from laughing.

"I just wanted to see why you two were out here since everyone else is in the mess hall for dinner." Soap eyed us suspiciously.

"Well, I came for some peace and quiet and Roach here for a smoke." I shrugged, Roach nodded as if to confirm what I just said. Soap nodded.

"Ghost is waiting for me, are you two coming?" He asked as he rose from the bench, both Roach and I agreed and walked back toward the building. As we walked down the hall I noticed Ghost standing by the doorway to the mess hall, he turned at the sound of footsteps and his hands fisted at the sight of me. I slowed down to a stop; they both noticed and stopped as well.

"Umm, you know what? I'm not really all that hungry. I'll just go to my room instead."

"You sure, mate?" Soap asked.

"Y-yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

**XxX **

I woke up on the hard ground, there was gun shots and explosions heard all around me. I instantly tried to stand up, a wave of dizziness hitting me hard causing me to fall back. I took a deep breath and tried to stand up again, stumbling back and leaning on the tree for support. I looked around me completely confused, all the 141 was out here fighting God knows who. I checked my gear to find out I only had a Dessert Eagle on me and to top it off, I had no mags, I had no ammo what so ever.

"You don't know how much I bloody hate you," I turned to see Ghost standing a few feet away from me with his M4A1. I didn't say anything though it really hurt for him to say that. "If you knew I didn't like you from the beginning, why the bloody hell did you stay." He hissed. He pulled out a M1911 and took the safety off, aiming at me. Panic rose from the pit of my stomach. Strange thing though, why hasn't anybody noticed Ghost aiming at me?

"Please don't kill me." I plead.

"But that's what I've wanted to do since the day you first stepped foot on base." I can feel tears rushing down my face.

"I'll ask Soap to transfer me tomorrow back to the S.A.S!" I rushed out. He snorted.

"Too late for that, I'll personally make sure you leave and never come back."

"No-!" He pulled the trigger.

My eyes shot open and I instantly sat up, panting heavily. I kicked the covers off and frantically searched for any wounds. At finding none, I took a deep breath trying to slow my breathing and wiped my tear soaked face with my hand. I ran a hand through my hair and hugged my knees to my chest, the gun shot still ringing through my head.

"It was just a dream, it wasn't real." I whispered to myself. I'm actually starting to wish I wasn't sent here.

* * *

**-Three week later-**

* * *

Things have only gotten worse throughout the weeks. Training has gotten harder while Ghost's insults have gotten harsher. I can handle training, barely, but I can. Having to run/walk miles in full battle gear, doing countless sit-ups and having to the run the pit ten times while he yelled at me from the observation deck as everyone else runs it once was fine. Him telling me how horrible I was and how he hated the way I ran, how I aimed down my sides or even the gun I choose to use was fine. Having to let Ghost insult me constantly was fine. But, one thing that really ticked me off was he made Roach do everything I do simply because he hung out with me, making him run extra laps or making him run the course more than once too. I was laying on the bench at the far end of the basketball court trying to get some rest.

I heard footsteps before a quiet, "may I join you?" came from above me. I opened my eyes to see Roach looking down at me with a small smile on his lips, I nodded.

"'Course Roach, you don't have to ask." I slowly sat up as he took a seat next to me.

"Yes I do, you might want to be on your own." I shook my head.

"You're silly." He smiled and leaned back on the gate, enjoying the light breeze coming through. I've been thinking lately, what did I do for Ghost to hate me so much? Was it because I didn't get in line on time on the first day? Or simply because I was a girl? Either way, it doesn't mean he has to give Roach a hard time. I just can't understand Ghost. I can't. Why did he always direct his anger to me? He isn't as hard on me when Soap is around but once he's gone the training instantly becomes unbearable. Roach has been an amazing friend since I got here, he doesn't deserve to be punished because of me. Maybe if I stop hanging out with him, Ghost might leave him alone. I bit my lip nervously, how do I tell him...?

"Hey, Roach?"

"Hmm, yeah?" He opened his eyes and turned to look at me with a questioning look.

"I...I think we should stop hanging out. At least for a while." I looked up at him and instantly regretted my words. Hurt was written all over his face with a hint of understanding.

"O-oh, I bother you too much don't I?" He looked down at his hands.

"What? Oh gosh no! I enjoy your company, Roach. It's just that I think it's really unfair you got on Ghost's bad side and him giving you a hard time too...because of me." I said remorsefully. He looked relieved.

"Trixx, you don't have to worry about me. I'll stick by you no matter what." I almost cried. I can't even put it into words how absolutely incredible Roach is.

"Oh, Roach!" I jumped on him and gave him a huge hug, he laughed and hugged me back.

"Roach!" We quickly let go of each other and turned to see Ghost standing a few feet away from us.

"The Captain wants to see you in his office." He jerked his head towards the building.

"Yes, Sir." He turned and flashed me a quick smile before leaving. For once, Ghost didn't say anything to me as he turned back and left. I grunted and layed down on the bench again. What to do, what to do...or eat. I sat up and left to the mess hall, I might as well get some dinner.

**XxX**

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said, Roach walked in and closed the door behind him.

"You asked for me, Soap?"

"Aye, have a seat, mate," I leaned back on my chair "I just have a few questions, Roach." He took a seat and nodded.

"How is Ghost treating Tricks? I want the truth. I know I'm not out there much to see everything he does and says but I trust your word, Roach." He shifted in his seat.

"With all due respect, Soap, but why don't you ask her instead?"

I shrugged. "I have a feeling she'll be too afraid to tell me everything. She's been acting strange all week, she looks...worse every time I see her." Roach thought for a second.

"Well, Ghost always makes her work harder I guess you can say. Always makes her do extra and constantly insults her." I swear Ghost is such a bloody arse sometimes.

"What did he make her do today?"

"He made us run the course ten times." I frowned.

"Us? You mean the whole team?" He shifted again.

"Uh no, us as in Tricks and I." Anger coursed through me completely.

"Has he been making you do double work just for today only or has this been going on for a while?" I tried to keep my anger from showing.

"For Tricks, since the first day. Me, about a week." I balled my hands into fists.

"Why haven't you said anything to me?" Roach looked down at his hands.

"I didn't want to bother you." He said softly. My anger instantly washed away.

"Roach," I groaned. "you never bother me-"

_"Soap, do you read me?"_ Price's voice came through the radio.

"Roger, what do you need, Price?" I looked at Roach, the slightest of red tinting his cheeks, a small smile appearing on my lips.

_"Nikolai has just arrived, come out here."_

"I'm on my way. Out." I stood up and so did Roach.

"Soap? Can you please not tell Ghost-"

"I won't say it was you, Roach. I promise," I smiled at him, he looked relaxed and nodded. "Now come on." We walked out to see Nikolai's helicopter, Nikolai, Price, Ghost, and some other guy.

"Nikolai, it's been a while, mate!"

"Da, indeed it has my friend," he turned to the guy next to him. "I would like you to meet my friend, Yuri."

**XxX**

I threw out my plate in the trash can and waved goodbye to Toad and Archer, they sat at my table to keep me company since Roach or Soap weren't here. I was about to walk out of the mess hall when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." I quickly apologized. When I looked up to look at who I bumped into, I was pretty confused.

"Pardon me-woah." I blushed as the man in front of me eyed me carefully.

"You are absolutely gorgeous, my lady." Gorgeous? Hah, I really doubt that. I think I'm far too skinny, 'prolly had dark circles under my eyes due to the lack of sleep and I'm pretty sure I looked life-less.

"I umm, thank you?" He smirked down at me and I blushed even harder.

"Tricks, I would like you to meet Yuri," Price gestured to the man in front of me. "And Nikolai. They'll be staying with us from now on."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"The pleasure is _all_ mine." Yuri took hold of my hand and kissed it. Ghost snorted, Nikolai was shaking his head, Soap had an eyebrow raised, Roach was trying not to laugh, and Price was surprised.

"Are you going to be joining us for dinner?" Soap asked.

"Uhh no, I just ate actually."

"Then I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse me..." They nodded, said their goodbye's and turned back around. I headed back to my room and got my stuff ready to go into the shower.

**XxX**

We finished dinner and everybody was leaving towards their rooms.

"Ghost, come with me." I motioned for him to follow me, he sighed but followed me regardless. We walked into my office and heard him close the door. I turned to face him.

"What do you want to talk about, John?" He lazily took a seat in one of the chairs. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"I know what you have been doing to Tricks and Roach."

"Oh? What have I been doing to them?"

"Simply because you don't like her doesn't mean you have to nearly exhaust her to death and not only that but doing the same to Roach only because he befriended her." I glared down at him.

"If you ask me, they're more than friends, mate. They're always together, always talking among themselves," I tensed. He paused for a second. "Do you know if those two are together? It seems awfully strange that Roach doesn't talk to anybody but her."

"The fuck should I know. Even if it was true, that still doesn't mean you have to insult her all the time. Making her train twice as much as the rest do is only going to slow her down, same goes for Roach. He's a bloody good soldier, he doesn't need more training."

"I'm not slowing her down, she's _been_ slow since she got here! She's not ready for the mission next week and I'm bloody trying to get her ready for it!" He hissed. I shook my head.

"She's more than ready; the few times that I've seen her out there she's done a great job." He shook his head as if disagreeing with me.

"So what are you going to do?" I watched him carefully.

"If we were sent another girl, would you treat them the same?"

"If she had no skill like Tricks, then yes." He said matter of factly.

"You're so full of shite, Simon."

"Am I now?" He sarcastically said.

"You have one more chance, I get one more complain, I will have to add it to your record." He jumped from his seat.

"What? You can't do that to me, John!"

"I clearly can, I'm the Captain. You're dismissed now." I gestured to the door. He stood a second longer before he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

**XxX**

I was fresh out of the shower and walking back to my room. I was trying to fix the zipper on my jacket when I heard footsteps heading my way. Before I got the chance to look up, my arm was grabbed and I was slammed against the wall, a whimper escaping my lips at the pain on my back.

"You just had to open your fucking mouth didn't you?" Ghost hissed, his mask covered face inches away from mine.

"W-what do you mean, Sir?" His grip on my arm got tighter to the point where it hurt.

"Why didn't you come complain to me instead? Hmm? You can't handle my training? It is after all what you signed up for." I glared at him, trying not to show how scared I actually was.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You bloody imbecile!" He growled, he let go of my arm and stormed away. I blinked before I hurriedly walked to my room. I walked in and locked the door behind me, leaning against the door trying to control my breathing. I took my jacket off to try and cool down faster. A beeping noise came from my laptop; I walked towards my bed and opened my laptop to find a webcam request. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself before I pressed accept and the screen appeared with the four people I loved the most in this world, Alex, Manuel, Allison, and Madison. The people I grew up with and the people who have my absolute trust.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Woah, you look like shit." Allison said, I rolled my eyes.

"You don't say." They burst out laughing.

"Yes, I do say actually." I tried to keep from laughing.

"Hey, Nat? What happened to your arm?" Alex asked as they all seemed to get closer to the screen to see.

"Oh yeah...what happened?" Madison asked suspiciously. I tensed, they noticed.

"Umm, I don't know. I probably got it while training." They clearly didn't believe me.

"Really? It kind of looks like someone grabbed you...you can see where the fingers-"

"No it doesn't, you're just blind." I interrupted.

"Natalie, who did that to you?" Manuel asked, concern written all over his face.

"Listen guys, I have to get up early tomorrow so I'll talk to you when I get another chance." They all started talking at the same time.

"Bye, guys!" I yelled before clicking out. I groaned and fell back on my pillow, they're going to kill me when (more like if) I get back home.

* * *

**A/N:** If you liked it, please review or PM me to tell me what you think. Things will be getting much interesting in the next chapter! (:


	4. What is wrong with me?

**A/N:** So I just want to make something clear. I know there's mistakes in this story and trust me when I say I try to make each chapter better than the last. Just please, bear with me on this. ALSO, I would like to make a shout out to Liz-in-a-teacup who is a pretty awesome person. ^.^ Her character will be joining part of this story so please enjoy. Again, thanks to the people who reviewed/favorited/followed so far, I do appreciate it! ^.^ Hope the beginning of the chapter isn't too confusing!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Call of Duty or the characters except Natalie, Alex, Manuel, Allison, Madison and Liz-in-a-teacup owns Lieben.

**Warning:** This story might/will contain romance, humor, angst, hurt/comfort, sexual content, strong language, light yaoi (boy x boy), blood, gore, and mentions of rape.

You have been warned!

**OoO**- Same time, just switching POV.

**XxX**-Later on that day or time has passed by

* * *

**·Hate Isn't Far From Love·**

**Chapter 4:** What's wrong with me?

* * *

_"You're not ready for this." Ghost harshly whispered into my ear._

_"I can assure you I am, Sir." He groaned before turning back to Soap._

_"Ready for your first mission with the 141?" Roach asked. His face covered with a mask and goggles. I took a deep breath._

_"Of course." Roach, Soap, Ghost, Yuri, Price, and I all got on the helicopter._

_"Let's go, Nikolai!" Price ordered._

* * *

There's a massive pounding in my head and my ears are still ringing. "Keep your eyes open, Tricks! We're here!" Soap yelled. Roach threw his arm around my waist, trying to help me up while Yuri kept a rag to my head trying to stop the bleeding.

* * *

_"Here we are, I'll pick you up in one hour. Good luck my friends." Nikolai said. We got off the chopper and quietly walked through the forest._

_"No tangos in sight." Soap confirmed._

_"Move forward." Price ordered. We got closer until we reached the buildings._

_"Two snipers on the roof top." I warned. _

_"Take them down before they spot us." I nodded, aimed and shot._

* * *

I was tired, I couldn't even keep my eyes open. They're voices were far away, yet I can still feel Roach's arm around my waist. My legs gave out on me and I fell to the ground.

"No! Tricks! keep your eyes open!" Soap yelled. I felt someone pick me up bridal style.

"M'just going to take a quick nap." I mumbled.

"No, my lady, please stay awake." Yuri pleaded. I slowly opened my eyes and everything was a blur.

"Roach..." my voice cracked, he looked down to look at me with worry filled eyes.

"Yeah?"

"How did I do...on my first mission?" My vision went black as soon as I asked the question.

* * *

_"Nikolai, we got what we needed. We're on our way to the extraction point." _

_"Copy, I'm on my way, Price." We ran back through the forest, Ghost turning back to look at me constantly. Something was bugging me in the back of my mind but I simply ignored it, I can't risk being distracted. A shot rang through the air._

_"Shit!" Yuri stumbled, we instantly took cover behind the trees and logs. I looked up to see the Russians firing at us. "Take fire!" Soap yelled. We fired back but there was too many of them. _

_"Nikolai! We have been compromised! Where are you?!" _

_"I'm on my way, I'll arrive in three minutes." I was shooting and throwing grenades when I suddenly realized something and stopped. _

_I looked around me and froze, didn't I have a dream similar to this? I turned to see Ghost a few feet away from me, a M1911 strapped to his leg. My blood drained from my face, my breathing getting faster, I stood up trying to get away._

_"This can't be it." I whispered to myself. _

_"RPG's!" Soap yelled. All of a sudden, there's an explosion close to where I'm standing, closing my eyes at the sudden pain in my head. The next thing I knew, Ghost was on top of me, my back to the ground. An RPG flew over our heads and hit a tree nearby, causing the ringing in my ears to get more painful. _

_"Tricks is hit! I repeat, Tricks is hit!" He yelled. I wish he didn't though, the ringing in my ears already hurt due to the explosion and him yelling wasn't helping at all. It's a wonder how I'm not deaf. "What is wrong with you?" He growled._

_"Just help her up! Nikolai is here-c'mon!" I heard Price yell. I can feel something warm slide down my face but I'm in too much pain to care. _

_"J-Just let me go, I'm fine." I mumbled and tried to push Ghost off me. Ghost simply ignored me and tried to help me sit up, Yuri placed his hands under my arms and dragged me back inside the chopper. _

_"Yuri, grab the towel over there and try to stop the bleeding!"_

* * *

"When is she going to wake up, Lieben? It's been 3 bloody days." There was a sigh.

"I don't know...Sir." She sounded annoyed-wait, what? She?

"Maybe you're doing something wrong." Ghost's voice rang throughout the room, clearly irritated.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to wake up." A low growl came from Ghost.

"Just do what you were brought here to do." He hissed. I swear I almost 'Oohh'ed at that but decided against it and kept my mouth shut.

"I'll do what I can. As soon as she wakes up, I'll report it to the Captain-"

"You can report it to _me_ and I'll tell the Captain."

"Yes, _Sir_." There was a set of footsteps before the sound of someone opening and closing the door. "_You can report it to me and I'll tell the Captain._" She mimicked him. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times trying to adjust to the bright lights in the room. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I was in the hospital. I looked at the nurse next to me who was writing something down on a clipboard and frowned. She was young and had powder pink hair with pretty blue eyes, not really your average nurse. She turned to look at me, holding a staring contest with me for a few seconds.

"You know, you could have woken up ten seconds earlier to save me an argument with your Lieutenant." She glared down at me.

"M'sorry." I really wasn't though, if I would have woken up when Ghost was here, he would have probably yelled at me some more. She sighed and looked through her papers.

"So how do you feel?"

"My head hurts a bit." I admitted.

"Well my files say you were hit by a...rock." I frowned.

"Did I? Well I did-OW!" I looked up at her in disbelieve. "Did you just hit me on the head...with your clipboard?!"

"Oh hush, I didn't even hit you that hard. Anyways, are you serious? A rock? I've treated people who have been shot and stabbed but not someone who was simply hit in the head. With a rock. You were out for 3 days because of a damn rock." My face heated up in embarrassment.

"Well it's not my fault! It's not like I could have avoided it!"

"Yes, you could have avoided it actually."

I paused. "...What?"

"It says you were distracted, if you would have paid more attention then you would have noticed the RPG headed your way and move to avoid getting hit. But you didn't," she explained as she (not so gently) took the bandages off my head. "There. It took three stitches but your fine. You'll most likely be able to go out tomorrow." She threw the bandages away and continued to write on her clipboard.

"Great." Yeah, I was really looking forward to Ghost's insults again. Then again, how come he sounded like he actually _cared_ when he was arguing with the nurse just seconds ago.

"Well, I'll be back to check on you later. I got to go report this to your...Lieutenant." She turned around and left the room. I glared down at myself, my blood boiling at the thought of being out for three _fucking_ days because of a rock. No, not because of a rock-because I was distracted. I angrily fisted my hair (which was kind of a bad idea since it caused my head to hurt more) and took a deep breath; I'm a professionally trained soldier. What is _wrong_ with me? Distracted because of a stupid dream! How am I going to explain myself to Soap and Ghost? I let out a loud moan before slamming my hands down my sides.

The week before the mission was better but also strange. Everybody asked about the (not so small) bruise on my arm, I simply shrugged and told them I didn't remember. Soap didn't believe me but didn't ask any further questions. Roach somehow took the truth out of me, when I told him what happened, he instantly apologized countless of times. Saying it was his fault, he told Soap what was happening and Ghost must have thought I went to Soap to complain. I told him not to worry since it wasn't his fault but he just kept apologizing. The good thing though was that Ghost's training was less harsh, either because he felt bad for what he did to my arm (most likely not) or for some other unknown reason.

Another surprise was running the course for General Shepherd. After all, Ghost did say we were going to do that in a couple of weeks, four weeks didn't even go by when all of a sudden Ghost wanted us to run it in while Shepherd watched us. I know this might sound crazy, even stupid maybe but, I don't trust the General. I just don't. The way he looks at you, the way he acts and the way he speaks. Plus, have you seen his moustache? Just, no. Anyways, I don't tell anybody any of this.

Now the strange part is Ghost. I mean yeah, I know he's been strange since the first day but this is different. Every time I was alone, I would feel someone staring at me. When I looked around me I would find Ghost looking in my direction, but, something even more strange is his behavior when Yuri is around me. Yuri flirts with me, a lot. He doesn't even try to hide it, he's always teasing me, always finding a way to make me blush or laugh.

It doesn't matter where we are or who's around, he does it anyways, and Ghost always gets in a worse mood when he does all that. Especially when we're in the mess hall, Soap, Ghost and Nikolai would come join Roach, Yuri and me on the table. Ghost would act like he wasn't listening or like he didn't want to be there but it seemed like he would always lean a bit closer when Yuri turned to quietly tell me something, his hands would turn into fists and his body would tense when I laughed or blushed at whatever Yuri told me. He would angrily stand up, excuse himself then storm off the mess hall. Leaving everyone confused, except Yuri who would burst out laughing. When I would ask him what was so funny, he would just tell me to forget about it. It confused me, there's no reason for Ghost to act that way, like he was jealous. It makes no sense.

I was out the health center the next day, just like Lieben told me. Roach by my side the whole time while Yuri gave me a enormous hug the second he saw me.

"I'm glad you're out, my lady. I would have gone mad if you left me." He smirked down at me.

"Thanks, Yuri." I laughed.

"Tricks!" I looked up to see Soap walking toward us. "I'm glad you're out, mate. We've missed you."

"Thanks Soap, I'm glad to finally be out." He nodded.

"Would you please follow me to my office?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I turned back to Roach and Yuri.

"Well I'll see you guys later?"

"Of course, my lady." Yuri nodded.

"Sure, meet us in the mess hall when you're done?" Roach asked.

"Yeah, see you guys there."

I walked back with Soap to his office. When I got inside, I noticed Ghost was already sitting in one of the chairs with his arms crossed over his chest. I felt uneasy but I was strangely glad to see him.

"We just have a question, Tricks." Soap said as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Ghost mentioned that you seemed distracted before you were hit, you know, on the mission."

"More like daydreaming..." Ghost added. I looked at Ghost then back to Soap.

"I will admit that I got distracted." I nodded again.

"May I ask what was on your mind that almost got you killed?" I bit my lip.

"I can't remember." Soap was thoughtful for a few seconds.

"You know, mate. You seem to be forgetting things lately," I tried to keep a straight face. "First, you can't remember how you got that one bruise on your arm and now you can't remember what got you distracted..." I didn't know what to say. If only I could tell him that it was Ghost to blame.

"Sorry...?" Ghost sighed and turned back to Soap.

"Just keep in mind, stay completely focused when you're out in a mission."

"Yes, Sir." He nodded.

"You're dismissed." I turned back and left.

**OoO**

Tricks turned back and left. "You didn't actually believe that, did you?" Ghost finally spoke. I sighed.

"No." He stood up from his seat and crossed his arms over his chest again.

"There's someone I need to talk to you about." I raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Yuri."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this chapter was better than the last. :I

Review? PM me? Tell me what you think.


	5. In love with a ghost

**A/N:** Just wanted to apologize for taking so long to update, but, to make it up to you guys I made this chapter a bit longer than the last four. Also, lots of people have PM'd me asking how Trixx looks like-she's supposed to have long black hair which is always up in a bun, hazel eyes and is light-skinned (almost pale) I think that's about it so, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Call of Duty or the characters except Natalie, Alex, Manuel, Allison, Madison and Liz-in-a-teacup owns Lieben.

**Warning:** This story might/will contain romance, humor, angst, hurt/comfort, sexual content, strong language, light yaoi (boy x boy), blood, gore, and mentions of rape.

You have been warned!

**OoO**- Same time, just switching POV.

**XxX**-Later on that day or time has passed by.

* * *

**·Hate Isn't Far From Love·**

**Chapter 5:** In love with a ghost

* * *

I unlocked the door to the house I shared with the four most annoying people that I love. If you ask me, this house is far too big for four people, well technically it's five but I don't really count since I'm rarely here. Three story house, eight bedrooms with a bathroom included in all of them, a large living room with beautiful furniture on the first and third floor with glass walls giving you a amazing view of the city, beautiful kitchen with gorgeous granite counters, and a backyard that looks more like a jungle than anything with stepping-stones that leads you straight to the huge pool and Jacuzzi. I swear this house can pass for a five star hotel. I stepped inside only to be greeted by absolute darkness.

"Hello~!" No response.

I sighed and switched the lights on. I closed the door behind me and walked through the living room to the kitchen, throwing my keys on the counter, heading straight to the fridge.

"Ohh, I haven't eaten some of this in a while." I pulled out a large slice of ice cream cake. The sound of a door opening and laughter came from the living room.

"I don't think she...hey, Alex? Did you forget to turn the lights off?" I heard Allison ask.

"No. I didn't." There was silence.

"Okay...did you leave the door unlocked?"

"No." More silence. I can only imagine they're faces right now. A chuckle escaped my lips at the thought.

"Did you guys hear that? It came from the kitchen." Madison (not so quietly) whispered.

"Girls, stay here. Alex and I will go check." Manuel said.

"Why? What about if you two stay here and we go check?" Allison didn't even try to be quiet.

"It doesn't work that way." Alex laughed.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well c'mon, what if we're dealing with serial killers here? You two won't be able to take them out."

"So you're saying we're weak?"

"What? No-" They all started talking at the same time. If I wasn't holding the plate in one hand and a fork in the other, I would face palm right now. They _would_ start an argument right now, what if a serial killer really was here? Instead of calling the police or finding a weapon to protect themselves, they argue over something so stupid. I stuck my head out in the doorway to look at them. Allison groaned and ran a hand through her long dark red hair, her dark eyes turning to glance back at me. She froze mid-sentence.

"Nat?" The arguing stopped. All of them turned to look at me.

"Whut?" It came out funny though since my mouth was still full with the cake.

"Natalie!" The girls ran up to me and all but tackled me. I stumbled back and tried my best to keep from falling (and to save the cake of course).

"Careful! I'm going to choke-the cake~!"

"Fuck the cake, you're here!" Madison yelled in excitement. After they were done hugging (more like attacking) me, the guys pulled me up into a bruising hug. After they let me go, Alex took hold of my face, his smile turning into a frown.

"What happened to your forehead?" He ran his thumb over the stitches carefully.

"I uh...I–"

"When did you get here? Why didn't you call us?" Madison interrupted.

"I got here seconds before you guys came in, I don't understand how we didn't see each other outside. As for the call, I wanted to surprise you guys," I looked up to see Alex still waiting for an explanation. I didn't mind telling him, the worst that can happen is him giving me a speech on how much he hates the day I decided to join the army or how he would prefer to keep me hostage here instead of going back. No, I'm afraid of their reaction if I tell them the object that caused the injury and to be out for three days. Trust me, I wouldn't live it down. They would tease me and make fun of me every chance they get. "Well I'm going up to my room to change into something comfy." I quickly said. Allison took hold of both of my hands and sighed.

"It's so strange seeing you in uniform. We got used to the girl who would wear make-up, tight shirts, skinny jeans, high heels, and would have her hair curled or straight...and now, hair up in a bun, combat boots..." There was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"You'll have that girl here for two days."

"What?!" They all yelled in unison.

"Yeah, I was only granted two days." I said softly, they all groaned.

"It don't matter, we'll go everywhere! We'll go out to eat, shop-"

"Go to clubs, _strip_ clubs-" Allison interrupted Madison.

"No strip clubs." Manuel glared. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"It's a deal."

**XxX**

I was in much comfortable clothes, resting on the sofa with a cup of hot chocolate in my hands, and feeling the warmth that the fireplace let off. Allison (the cheeky red-head) sitting on the floor, Alex (the over-protective yet sweet guy with black medium length hair, bangs swept to the side and green eyes) sitting right across from me with Madison (the 'innocent' brunette) right next to him and Manuel (almost the same personality as Alex except for the messy short black hair) laying on the sofa with his arms behind his head.

"You never did finish telling me how you got those stitches." Alex abruptly said, it caused everyone to look at me. I was stupid to think he would forget about that.

"I got it during a mission."

"I see. I'm guessing you get a lot of bruises and cuts during missions..." I know him far too well to know he's up to something.

"Yeah, well it depends really." I noticed Manuel, Allison and Madison exchanging glances with each other. It was clear they didn't know what he was up to, and to be honest, I'm scared to find out.

"Does it? The bruise you had on your arm weeks ago, you know, when we last talked over webcam...did you get that bruise during a mission?" Ahh, fucking hell.

"I'm not allowed to talk about the stuff that happens on base."

"Ohh, so you didn't get it while on a mission. You got it on base, meaning someone did that to you. Am I right...or wrong?" I really need to be careful with my choice of words. The tension was so heavy in the air I can almost choke on it. Almost.

"Your right." I said softly. His hands clenched into fists. Madison looked at me carefully and Allison turned around to do the same, Manuel instantly sat up.

"It was an accident though...right?" He asked.

"Yes...no. I'm not really sure." I bit my lip.

"Natalie, sweetie...what happened?" Madison asked. I have to tell them eventually and I know they won't tell anybody if I tell them.

"You guys promise me you won't say anything?" They nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, my buddy Roach had to tell Captain Soap something about Ghost and Ghost thought I went to complain to Soap so he went to confront me about it and I somehow got a bruise in the progress." I rushed out. Did that even make any sense? Alex face palmed as the rest looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked. Allison sighed as she stood and sat beside me, throwing her arm around my shoulders.

"How do I tell you this...ghosts can't hurt you. You don't befriend roaches, you kill them. You don't make soap your Captain, you shower with it." She said. Now I was the one to look at her funny.

"I think she finally lost it." Manuel smirked. I groaned.

"No, those are they're call signs!" Allison took her arm off me.

"Oh. Well then ignore everything I just said." I chuckled. I honestly don't know what I'd do without them.

"Okay well whatever the reason was, It still doesn't give him any right to hurt you." Manuel said. I didn't say anything and instead looked down at the ground.

"It's strange knowing you didn't do anything back. You're not the kind to take anybody's shit, Natalie." Madison said.

"It's not like I can _do_ anything, he's my superior." I mumbled.

"But like Manuel said, it doesn't give him the right to hurt you!" Allison half yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like he beat me."

"Well fuck, are you waiting for him to do so?!" Allison stood up by now, angrily looking down at me. The rest looked at her in surprise. "I'm sorry hun' but it really ticks me off to see you so...accepting. You're defending him!"

"No I'm not. It was simply an accident." I said softly. She threw her arms up in exasperation.

"You like him." Manuel said, it wasn't a question. As much as I wanted to deny it, I couldn't.

"Oh my..." Madison didn't finish as a smile started spreading on her face. Allison got down on her knees, her face inches away from mine.

"You're in love with your superior aren't you?" I squirmed under her gaze. I hate how they're able to take the truth out of me. I didn't know what to tell them since I don't even know the answer myself. I know I feel something for him but is it really love? They took my silence as a yes.

"Baby girl," she hugged me. "That's not how it works. Just because you love someone doesn't mean you let them hurt you in any way. Physically or emotionally. "

"Jeez, it was just that one time. You guys act as if I'm in an abusive relationship or some shit."

"And you're just acting as if it's nothing. Allison is right, you're defending him." Alex glared. Madison looked at me carefully.

"_Does_ he emotionally abuse you too?" I sighed and thought on my words carefully.

"He…talks the same to everyone."

"Jeez, he sounds charming." Manuel sarcastically said. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Does he know you like him? Or is this one sided?" Madison asked. I shook my head.

"No, I don't think he has a clue. He's too much of an ass to take account of anybody's feelings." There was silence for a few seconds."

"I knew we shouldn't have let you join the army. Not only because you have to deal with idiots like you superior but that fact that you're stuck and surround in a base full of men." Manuel said as he stood up and stretched.

"I'm not the only girl anymore. A female nurse just got transferred there, her name is Lieben." I took a sip of my hot chocolate and frowned as I realized my hot chocolate wasn't so hot anymore.

"It doesn't matter, you're still surrounded by men. Men who have probably been deployed for months. Men who probably haven't _seen_ a woman for months. Men who probably _nee_-"

"Okay Manuel, I get it." I groaned. He put his hands up defensively.

"Just making sure you do." I heard Allison sigh.

"My little Natalie is in love with a ghost." She said.

"Allison, go'way!" I grumbled. She snickered and quickly became serious again.

"Okay, but there's just one thing I want you to do for me." I nodded once.

"Next time you take a shower...say this out-loud..." I frowned.

"What?"

"Ooohh Soap, I want to shower with you all over~!"

"Allison!" I whined. They all burst out laughing.

**XxX**

"We really did miss you, kiddo." Roach said as he threw his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and sighed.

"Same here, bug," he took a drag of his cigarette and seconds passed by until I realized something. "Kiddo?" I looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're younger than me, right?"

"I don't know, how old are you?"

"Twenty-five, you?" I chuckled.

"Haven't you heard not to ask a woman her age?" He rolled his eyes.

"I won't tell." I laughed.

"Twenty-three."

"See? You're younger, which makes you my kiddo." He grinned. I laughed and shook my head.

"Your such a dork sometimes." I leaned back on the gate and closed my eyes. Ghost was going to come back any second to order us back in line, probably for more training.

"Did you have fun in your mini vacations?"

"So much, I really did miss my friends." I smiled as the memories of the places we went to rushed through my head. The memory of Allison and Madison crying as I was getting ready to leave and Alex and Manuel joking to look for tape and rope to keep me hostage.

"It's been months since I left the base," he flicked his cigarette. I suddenly remembered what Manuel said, about the men here being deployed for months. I tried to keep from laughing." Men here are only granted leave when there's absolutely nothing we have to do or when you're injured. So, consider yourself lucky."

"Ahh, yes. I feel to fortunate." I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"I think you're man missed you the most." Now I was the one to laugh. I opened my eyes to look at him.

"My man?"

"Yeah, Yuri." He smirked. I shook my head.

"We got things cleared up. He doesn't like me that way. He only flirts with me to make me laugh and to piss Ghost off." He frowned.

"Ghost?"

"Yeah, he said he finds it funny how Ghost gets 'bitchier' when he does that." I shrugged. He raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Wow." Then was once again, silence.

"Hey, Tricks?" I turned to look at Roach.

"Yeah?"

"Everyone has been asking...you know, what got you distracted on the mission..." I tensed.

"Okay...?"

"Would you mind telling me? I promise I won't say a word." I looked up at him and studied him carefully. I know I can trust him...but what if Soap or Ghost _make_ him tell them? I bit my lip as I thought.

"Well, you see...a few days back before the mission, I had a dream that I woke up in a middle of a war...kind of...and well Ghost killed me. In my dream," Roach frowned. "So, when we were in the mission...everything looked like my dream and I panicked."

"Oh. I see." Roach took another drag. I love how Roach never really presses into the subject much.

"Can I tell you something? But you have to promise-no, swear you won't tell anyone." This is new. Since I got here, Roach hasn't really told me anything. He talks to me, yes, but I just feel like there's things he keeps from me.

"I swear, Roach. What's up?"

"It's just that...I've been keeping this secret since I first arrived here, in the 141." I _think_ I know where he's going with this.

"Okay, go on..."

"Well, I really like...this one person..." Ahh, here we go. A big goofy smile forming on my face.

"Oh? And who might that lucky person be?" He hesitated. Looking around him to see if anybody else is around. He leaned in closer to me.

"It's...uhh...our...Captain..." I blinked once and tried _really _hard not to laugh.

"As far as I'm aware, we have _two _Captain's. Soap or Price?" Obviously I already knew the answer; I'm just trying to give him a hard time. He looked uneasy and looked around again.

"Soap."

"How cute. I don't blame you though, he is a handsome man." He looked at me in disbelieve.

"I expected a whole different reaction. " I laughed.

"What? Did you want me to jump up and down in joy?"

"No. I though you would be disgusted with me or something."

"Naw, don't worry, Roach. Your secret is safe with me." I gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks, kiddo. I really do appreciate it." He pulled me into a strong hug.

"No problem, bug."

Someone cleared their throat. We let go of each other and turned to see Ghost with his arms crossed. Isn't this the second time this happens?

"Breaks over. Get in line. _Now_." You can tell he was trying really hard to contain himself.

We stood up and Roach threw the cigarette on the ground, leaving it on the ground completely forgotten. We walked back with the rest to get in line with Ghost right behind us. I got in line with Roach on my right and to my surprise, Yuri on my Left. He flashed me a quick smile before turning his attention to Ghost.

"I just wanted to let all of you know that training is over," Ghost said, I wanted to smile in relieve. Training finally over. "Except for one of you, that person will be personally training with me a little longer." That relieve was replaced by fear. I don't know why I have a bad feeling about this.

"As for the rest of you, training is over. There will still be days when you'll have to run laps and run the course but it won't be every day. Everyone is dismissed, except Tricks." That fear was replaced with anger. Here he goes again, picking on me for no damn reason! I glared at the ground and my hands fisted. I don't know what happened, but I finally snapped.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?!" Everyone stopped walking to turn back and look at me. "Ever since the first day that I stepped foot on this base you've been acting like a total asshole with me! As if it's my fault you're so damn bitter! What the hell did I do to make you hate me so damn much?!" I let all my frustration out. And regretted it. Every single one of the soldiers had the same expression. Shock. Of course I couldn't tell what expression Ghost had. He got closer to me, looking down at me, his face inches away from mine. I felt so weak and small under his gaze, now that I realize how tall he really is.

"You want to know what's my fucking problem? _You're_ my fucking problem!" I flinched at his words. "You've done nothing but slow me down and distract my men since the first day you got here. I still can't understand why the S.A.S sent you here and I still can't understand why Soap is still keeping you here!" I can feel my eyes watering; I swear I'm trying really hard not to cry in front of them. "My blood boils just at the sight of you, just by hearing your voice!" I'm trying _really_ hard. "I can't stand you! That's my _fucking_ problem." He hissed, I guess I didn't try hard enough. I can feel hot tears silently sliding down my face. It took me a few seconds to find my voice. I took a step back

"It was never my intention to cause you all of that, Sir," I choked on my own words. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." I didn't even wait for him to grant me permission to leave. I pushed through the crowed and ran. Everything was blurry as I ran through the halls to my room. I closed the door behind me as I wiped the tears with my arm. I'm not going to lie, his words cut deep. I knew he didn't like me, it was obvious but I had no idea his hatred for me was _that_ much. To make things worse, I made myself look weak, crying in front of him and everyone else! Giving him another reason to hate me, crying like some thirteen year old! He's right; I don't understand how Soap is still letting me stay here. I shouldn't even be crying, I did ask for it after all. If I would have kept my mouth shut, this wouldn't have happened.

I forced myself to stop crying and took a shaky deep breath, glaring at the ground. How can I feel something for this man? But that's fine, if his 'blood boils' every time he sees me, then I'll make sure to avoid him at all costs.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize if you find this chapter crappy, I've been having a crappy week so all my inspiration flew out the window.

Either way, please review or PM me to tell me what you think. (:


	6. I hope you're happy

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews! :) You guys are awesome. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Call of Duty or the characters except Natalie, Alex, Manuel, Allison, Madison and Liz-in-a-teacup owns Lieben.

**Warning:** This story might/will contain romance, humor, angst, hurt/comfort, sexual content, strong language, light yaoi (boy x boy), blood, gore, and mentions of rape.

You have been warned!

**OoO**- Same time, just switching POV.

**XxX**-Later on that day or time has passed by.

* * *

**·Hate Isn't Far From Love·**

**Chapter 6:** I hope you're happy

* * *

_"There's someone I need to talk to you about." I raised an eyebrow. _

_"Who?" _

_"Yuri." I honestly thought he was going to say Tricks._

_"What about him?"_

_"You need to send him somewhere else." I leaned back on my chair._

_"You mean transfer him to another base?"_

_"Yes, or send him to Kamarov."_

_"But _why_? What did he do?" I've never had a problem with Yuri before, I don't understand why he wants me to transfer him all of a sudden. Ghost thought for a second._

_"He's a distraction."_

_"To who?"_

_"To her." A smirk was appearing on my face. I knew Tricks had something to do with this._

_"How does he distract her?"_

_"He's always with her, making her laugh and because of that, she doesn't concentrate." I burst out laughing. His hands clenched._

_"What's so funny, John?" I couldn't stop laughing. If only I can see his face right now. I never thought I'd live to see this day."What's so funny, Soap?!" I tried to stop laughing._

_"Your jealousy fits, mate. I find them awfully amusing."_

_"What jealousy fits?" He hissed. He placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward. My laughing died down._

_"You're jealous of Yuri and Roach because they get all her attention." I crossed my arms and smirked up at him. He scoffed._

_"I'm not jealous! And no one mentioned Roach!"_

_"Simon, have you _seen_ yourself? Every time you see Roach and Yuri with her you get all...temperamental. More than usual." He groaned. _

_"I do not."_

_"Bloody 'ell, mate. You went to check up on her every hour the three days she was out." He raised his arms and placed them behind his head, turning around so his back would face me._

_"As much as I don't like her, the death of a teammate in a terrible thing. I was afraid the blow to her head was going to be fatal. Nothing more." I know him better than anyone, I know he's lying._

_"Okay good, I'm sending her home." He sharply turned to look at me._

_"What? For how long?" I started laughing uncontrollably again. This time he didn't say anything though, he simply waited for me to continue._

_"Don't worry; it's just for two days. I don't want to keep her out for long, Yuri might miss her." I heard his teeth grind. I tried to cover my face with my hand so he wouldn't be able to see how badly I wanted to laugh._

* * *

It's been a month since the incident with Ghost. I remember that day so clearly, not five minutes after I ran to my room, Roach and Yuri came pounding on my door. I didn't open it of course, I was embarrassed. They gave up after a while, but then another knock came to the door, a more gentle one. My anger got the best of me, I yelled for them to go away, the response I got?

"I don't think that's any way to talk to a superior, mate."

It was Soap. I quickly got up and opened the door. I was scared shitless though, I knew the way I yelled at Ghost was unacceptable, I was sure Soap came to yell at me or tell me he was going to report it...or even something worse, but he didn't. He simply told me that he asked Roach and Yuri of what had happened and came to me to confirm it. He said he was going to speak to Ghost about it, but I didn't want him to. I mean Ghost already hates my guts, Soap talking to him about what happened...just...no.

We spent a good hour talking about the randomness things, being able to see him relaxed instead of the serious all-work-and-no-play face. I guess you can say I trust Soap, I don't just see him as someone I'm supposed to obey, I trust him. He said he was going to find a solution to the problem with Ghost and told me not to cry anymore. He hugged me tight as he rested his chin on top of my head, my head against his chest. I felt relaxed, I felt safe. Something I would only feel when I'm with my friends.

I wasn't joking when I said I was going to avoid Ghost. After the two extra weeks of training were over, I would avoid him completely. Training was…strange. I was still able to feel him glaring at me, his training was still harsh, but the tone he used to order me to do something was…different. I don't know how to put it into words. When I was in the mess hall and Ghost walked in, I would excuse myself and leave, whether it was the pit, the shooting range, or even by the basketball court. I rarely saw him, when I did, it was nothing more than a glance.

* * *

_I didn't even bother to knock on his door, I just went right in and closed the door behind me. There he was, typing into his laptop with his sunglasses off._

_"Come in." He sarcastically said. I rubbed my temples to try to stop the incoming headache. I was seriously trying my hardest to hold back, to keep from yanking that bloody balaclava off him and continue by beating his face senseless._

_"Why would you tell her off like that?" He led out a loud sigh, closing his laptop and setting it on the night stand next to him. He stood up and stretched, taking his sweet time to reply._

_"Let me guess. She went to go tell on me. Again."_

_"No, Roach and Yuri told me." I narrowed my eyes._

_"Hmm. That bloody insect needs to learn to keep his mouth shut." I took a step forward, taking hold of the front of his shirt, fisting it as hard as I could. _

_"No, I was the one to ask them. Roach _and_ Yuri had to tell me what happened. Natalie just confirmed it so don't you dare deny anything!" He raised his hands up defensively._

_"I wasn't planning to. Did they mention she asked for it? I mean literally-"_

_"Aren't you an obedient little bastard?" I hissed and pushed him into the wall. A low growl escaping his lips._

_"Why are you defending her so fucking much?! Or did she get to you too? First with Roach, then Yuri and now you? Who's next? Price?! Nikolai?!" The desperation and jealousy in his voice is what made me let go of him. He fixed the front of his shirt and crossed his arms._

_"No. She didn't get to me, if that's what you're worrying about. What on earth did she do to make you hate her so much? She does nothing but follow your every order."_

"_Don't worry about it." I shook my head._

"_Fine, I warned you, didn't I? Don't be surprised to find something new on your record." And with that, I walked out the door. I know there's something he's not telling me and I'll get it out of him sooner or later._

* * *

I was walking down the hall with Roach, both trying to guess what food they were serving for breakfast today when Yuri suddenly came out of nowhere.

"My lady, the Captain wants to see you in his office." I almost let out a groan; I was really looking forward to having _some_ breakfast before Ghost came in. I told them I'd meet them in the mess hall later (maybe) and walked off to see Soap. I knocked on his door and received a rushed 'come in.' I opened the door only to see Soap frowning down at some papers while folders and papers were scattered all over his desk, a few hanging from the edge.

"You asked for me, Soap?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Yeah, I did. I was wondering if you can do me a huge favor...?"

I nodded. "Sure thing, what do you need?" He stood up from his chair, collecting a few more papers.

"Well I need to take these files to Price right now. Can you take these folders to the infirmary and give them to Lieben?" He pointed to the manila folders that were put off to the side.

"Yeah, no problem."

"And can you please clean up my desk a little? I got more paper work coming in and my desk is a mess." He smiled sheepishly down at me. I chuckled.

"Sure thing, I'll get everything cleaned up." I assured him.

"Thanks a lot, mate. I appreciate it." He flashed me a smile before walking out the room. I went behind his desk and started sorting the papers out, making sure all of them were in the correct folder then putting them away in their respective drawers. It took me a while, but I got it done. I placed my hands on my hips, satisfied on how the office looked much better. I picked up the folders I need to take to Lieben and was about to leave when something caught my attention. A set of dog tags were placed right where I picked up the folders. I'm guessing their Soap's so I picked them up to put them in his drawer but stopped when I read the name on them. 'Simon "Ghost" Riley' it read.

"So that's his name." I murmured. I studied them a second longer before placing them back on the desk and walking out the office. As I walk through the halls to the health center, I swear I could feel someone staring at me. A shiver ran through me as I slowed down, I turned to see if anybody was behind me but I guess I turned too late. The person turned to the next hallway, only getting a glimpse of their leg, not much to help me figure out who it was. I don't understand how I didn't hear anybody behind me. I picked up my pace again and was strangely relieved to see the doors to the health center. I walked in to see Lieben sitting in the front desk filling some papers out.

"Hey, Lieben. Captain wanted me to bring you these." I placed the folders on her desk. She groaned.

"More paper work?" She asked.

"I guess so. Have fun." I turned around to walk back out to go get breakfast with Roach and Yuri.

"Wait!" I stopped and turned back around.

"Yeah?" She placed her pen down and put her hands together.

"Is it true Ghost made you cry?" I frowned.

"That happened over a month ago, why are you asking me now?"

"Because everyone is still talking about it," that's what I was afraid of. "There's something I don't understand though. Why do you care so much of what one guy has to say?" Hah, that's what I asked myself.

"I don't know. I never had a problem with my superiors and suddenly Ghost hates me for no reason."

"That's bullshit."

"Excuse me?" I glared down at her.

"You know that's not the reason why." She smirked up at me.

"Oh? Would you care to tell me the reason then?" My glare deepened as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"If you ask so nicely..." she leaned back on her chair, that blasted smirk still on her face. "You like him." I shifted one leg to the other.

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"I don't."

"Would you mind coming around over here? I have something I need you to give back to the Captain." I frowned at the sudden change of subject.

"Why do I have to go behind the desk to get it?"

"Because I can't pick it up."

"And what makes you think I can?"

"Just come over here and get it!" I hesitated at first but went around the desk.

"What is-Ahh!" I blinked once to try and register what just happened. She tackled me to the ground, her hands on my shoulders and her nose touching mine.

"Admit. It." She said.

"There's nothing to admit! Get off me!" I whined. I somehow pushed her off me and stood up, stumbling back until my back hit the wall. She stood up and leaned forward on her desk. I looked at her for a few seconds.

"You're strange." I said. Her smirk turned into a smile.

"I like you. Let's be friends." I looked at her carefully before agreeing.

"Let's."

**XxX**

"This won't take long. Afterwards, you can go out to the mess hall and get your breakfast." Ghost nodded and stood in front of the desk.

"I thought about this carefully, I spoke to Price about it and he agrees it's also for the best."

"Okay, what is it?" I opened up a drawer and pulled out a manila folder. I threw it on the desk and opened it, revealing Tricks' record with her picture clipped on top.

"I'm sending her back to the S.A.S. I already gave them a call and they'll be waiting for her. Today. She's leaving right after lunch." He visibly tensed.

"And you couldn't talk to me about it first? Doesn't my opinion matter?" There was anger in his voice but I also caught some other emotion, I just couldn't distinguish which one it was.

"Would it have made a difference? You wanted her gone since the first day." He didn't say anything. I sighed and stood up.

"I need to go tell her the news. She needs to get her bag ready," I walked up to the door and placed my hand on the doorknob. "I hope you're happy, you finally got what you wanted." I turned my head to see his fingers slightly tracing her picture. I shook my head and opened the door, silently closing it behind me.

**OoO**

I picked up her picture and looked at it carefully. Why the bloody fuck did he have to send her away _now_? I know I shouldn't have yelled at her that way. I didn't mean it. I did it out of instinct; it was a heat of the moment thing. I know she's been avoiding me, I'm not stupid. I tried talking to her today, I saw her leaving Soap's office and I walked right behind her, but I just couldn't do it. When I saw her slow down I turned into the next hallway so she wouldn't see me, I sure as hell wasn't going to get caught.

I don't understand why everybody took her in so fast. Before she came along, you couldn't get a whole sentence out of Roach, and now, you can't get him to shut the bloody fuck up. I don't even want to think about Yuri. That bloody wanker. My point is, I'm jealous. Of course I wouldn't tell anybody this, not even Soap. Everybody talks to her and jokes around with her except me. I'm not going to lie, I did hate her in the beginning, but then I started hating her because of the way she makes me feel. She stirs up something in me and I hate that. In her eyes, I'm probably marked as the enemy. I don't blame her though, if I were her, I'd probably hate me too.

I took a seat in one of the chairs and placed my hands on my head. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't want her to leave. Look at the bright side, at least everything will be back to normal. I won't ever see her again but at least I won't have to feel this ever again either.

**XxX**

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you're a bloody good soldier! It's just for the best, mate," Soap was sending me back today. The news killed me. I wasn't going to see Roach, Yuri, him, Nikolai...or Ghost anymore. "Nikolai will be sending you back right after lunch. So you have until then to pack and say your goodbyes." My eyes were watering; Soap noticed and hugged me close.

"We'll miss you, mate."

"Same here." I mumbled, blinking the tears away. He let go of me and gave me a sad smile. If I'm leaving, I want to do Roach a favor before I go.

"Soap? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"But you have to swear you'll tell me the truth. Swear it." He hesitated for a second before agreeing.

"I swear. Why would I lie?"

"Good. Okay, do you like or feel something for...Roach?" He looked taken back.

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"Because I've seen the way you look at him." I smirked.

"I...yes. I do. You better not say a word." He glared. I was surprised; I didn't think he would admit it that easily.

"I swear! Now go tell him!" I beamed. He shook his head rapidly.

"No! I don't want anyone finding out. Roach will probably be disgusted with me or something."

"He won't, I promise. You won't regret telling him." He looked at me suspiciously.

"Why are you so sure-" Nikolai's voice came in through the radio.

_"Soap? I need you out in the courtyard, my friend."_

"I'm on my way. Out," he looked back at me. "I'll see you later, mate." I nodded. I'll have to find a way to convince Soap to tell Roach, and fast. Now I have to go tell Roach and Yuri the news.

**-Later that day-**

I leaned on the doorway watching as everybody said their goodbye's to Tricks. Both Yuri and Roach looked devastated but I have to admit Roach looked worse. Tricks had practically begged for me to tell Roach how I feel but she wouldn't tell me why. A small smile appeared on my face, I really am going to miss her. She really did make a difference in the short time she was here. I looked off to the side to see Ghost looking down at the group from the observation deck. I walked over to the course and up to the observation deck to join him.

"You're not going to say goodbye to her?" I asked as I leaned forward on the rail next to him.

"What's the point?" He muttered. I shook my head.

"You know you don't want her to leave, why are you pretending you don't care?"

"I'm not pretending. I'm glad she's leaving." It sure as hell doesn't sound like it. But then again, I don't expect any different from him. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Both you and I know the truth. Even though you try to hide it from the rest of the world you can't hide it from me…you know what they say, mate. Hate isn't far from love." He turned to look at me for a second before looking back down at the group. "I'll make you a deal. If you tell her how you really feel or at least apologize to her and mean it...then I'll forget about that report I was going to put on your record." He turned back around.

"You didn't add it to my record yet?" I shook my head.

"I haven't had time, it's written down but I haven't uploaded it to the computer yet." He stayed quiet.

"There's no point in telling her, as if someone like her will ever fall for someone like me." He said, almost inaudible.

"Don't be too sure," he kept looking down at the crowd. "You don't have long to think about it. I'm going to tell her to go to my office right now to sign something. After she signs, she's gone for good." I patted his back and walked back down to the crowd. Roach and Yuri were both hugging her.

"Tricks!" She looked up. I motioned for her to follow me. They let go of her and she wiped her tears away, Roach helping her with her bag. Everyone followed us back to the office, when I opened the door, Price was already waiting inside. I allowed Tricks in and told the rest to wait outside.

"You brought the paper, Price?" I asked.

"Yes, it's right here." He placed the paper on the desk. I took a seat and so did Tricks.

"Okay, just sign at the bottom, mate. It's just a confirmation that you're being transferred. Nikolai is waiting outside, as soon as you sign, we'll go with you to the chopper." She nodded and picked the pen up. She was about to sign when the door swung open.

**OoO**

I was about to sign when I heard the door open behind me.

"Ghost?"

I looked up to see Soap and Price looking behind me. I turned around to see Ghost standing there.

"Soap-Price, can you please give me a minute alone with her?"

"Of course, mate." Price looked confused but Soap looked…proud? They walked out the room, closing the door behind them. I bit my lip at the sudden pain in my stomach.

"Sir?" He walked closer to me.

"I don't apologize often so listen close...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like a bloody arse and make your life a living hell. For always putting you down during training and making you work twice as hard. You're a damn good soldier, we're lucky to have you. It'll be stupid to let you go because of me," Sweet Jesus, he's apologizing to _me._ "I'm sorry I yelled at you that day, I didn't mean anything I said, it was stupid of me to say any of that," He's probably drunk...or Soap must have forced him to apologize or something. "I also apologize for making you cry, it wasn't my intension. It's just that I..." He trailed off and shook his head. He took a step closer and I took a step back, the back of my legs touching the desk. He took another step forward, his face inches away from mine.

"It's just what, Sir?" He couldn't mean what I think….right?

"It's just that...I can't put into words how I feel about you. Please don't go. I promise to make an effort and behave. Please...I'll do anything to make you stay." My legs were getting weak.

"I-I don't know if your being sincere...Sir." He can be saying that now but then start with the insults again tomorrow. I don't understand though, he's telling me to stay like if I'm the one choosing to leave. If anything, I could have sworn he convinced Soap to send me back. He reached up and took hold of his sunglasses; he stopped for a second before pulling them off. My eyes widened as I saw the most stunning-bright blue eyes I've ever seen. I mean, I know Soap has blue eyes too but this is different. Somehow.

"I'm sorry, please stay." He said softly, looking me dead in the eye. I didn't know what to say. It's a good thing my friends aren't here or they would have laughed they're ass off. He raised his other hand to his neck, taking hold of the end of the balaclava. He slowly slid it up, revealing smooth skin under the fabric. He uncovered his mouth revealing a set of perfect pearly white teeth, the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen. He smirked down at me with a mix of curiosity and amusement in his eyes. My breathing was starting to get heavier.

"Please?" He got closer, I can feel his cool breath on my face. I felt him place his hands on my hips and our lips were about to touch when all of a sudden, the door swung open.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if the story seems rushed out, I wrote more than half of this in just one day since I just had to upload this today. :|

Please tell me what you think in either a review or PM...or both! (:


	7. Objection, soldier?

**A/N:** Alex, Allison, Manuel, and Madison are sometimes buttholes. I sometimes don't like them. Only sometimes.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Call of Duty or the characters except Natalie, Alex, Manuel, Allison, Madison and Liz-in-a-teacup owns Lieben.

**Warning:** This story might/will contain romance, humor, angst, hurt/comfort, sexual content, strong language, light yaoi (boy x boy), blood, gore, and mentions of rape.

You have been warned!

**OoO**- Same time, just switching POV.

**XxX**-Later on that day or time has passed by.

* * *

**·Hate Isn't Far From Love·**

**Chapter 7:** Objection, soldier?

* * *

"Please?" He got closer, I can feel his cool breath on my face. I felt him place his hands on my hips and our lips were about to touch when all of a sudden, the door swung open.

"Sorry, mates, but Ni-" Soap stopped. We quickly let go of each other, Ghost immediately put his sunglasses on and pulled down his mask. Everything went into an awkward silence, Soap let the door wide open which let everyone see what happened (or more like what was about to happen). I was covering my face in embarrassment, I wish I was the one wearing the balaclava.

"I'm I interrupting something?" Soap asked with a knowing smirk.

"I...uhh, we just...no." I stuttered. He raised an eyebrow, clearly amused.

"I didn't hear anything and Nikolai is waiting outside so I came to check..." He trailed off. Laughing was heard from the men outside.

"Well, are you ready to sign, Tricks?" Price asked. I bit my lip as Ghost turned to look at me, Soap looking at both of us.

"I..."

"Soap, is there any chance that she can stay? I mean if she wanted to." Ghost asked. Soap looked surprised.

"Cancel the transfer?"

"Yes." Soap thought for a second.

"Aye, I would probably have to get in an argument with the S.A.S though since they are expecting her there in a few hours..."

"I'll talk to them instead if you like." Ghost offered. Soap turned to look at me.

"Do you want to stay? Or do you want to go back...?" I honestly didn't know. In a way, I want to just leave and forget everything that I've been through while I was here...but that would just make me look like a coward. Everyone was looking at me, I caught Roach's pleading gaze, making me feel guilty. Soap prodded for me to say something.

"I..."

"Ghost can you please wait outside? Let's give her a minute to think it through." Soap suddenly said. Ghost turned to look at him, giving a slow nod before he reluctantly left, Price following him outside, closing the door behind him. Soap lazily took a seat again and leaned back on his chair.

"So what's it going to be, mate?" There really was no point in staying. I mean if Soap tells Roach...then they'll be together. Yuri is basically friends with everyone. I'm probably nothing more than a chew toy to Ghost. Soap has Ghost and will (hopefully) soon have Roach. There's no point for me to stay here. I sighed and picked up the pen.

"If that's what you want..." Soap looked at me disappointed.

**OoO**

I was leaning against the wall, trying to tune out everyone's talking. Tricks was in that office with Soap, either signing that paper or telling Soap that she prefers to stay. It's killing me to not be able to know what she decided! I feel like beating the shite out of Soap right now. Why did he have to open the door on that precise moment? I had her, I would have known how she tastes like, the feel of those soft lips! I swear this girl is killing me.

The door to the office opened and everybody finally got quiet. Natalie slowly walked out with Soap right behind her. I couldn't read either of their expressions.

"So? Are you staying?" Yuri asked. She looked down at the ground.

"Can someone please help me with my bag?" My breath hitched. So she's leaving. I couldn't help but feel angry, she obviously didn't return my feelings. I just made a fool of myself.

"I'll help you, kiddo." Roach murmured. He placed the strap over his shoulder and hugged her close.

"Roach, why are you hugging me?" She asked. Roach let her go and looked at her completely confused.

"I just wanted to give you a hug before you left." She got into a fit of giggles.

"No, Roach. I meant, if you can help me carry my bag...back to my _room._" She grinned.

"W-What? You're staying?!" She nodded. Everyone cheered as they gathered around her. I couldn't help but grin when I saw her beautiful smile. I wanted to go over and tell her something but decided against that idea when I saw Yuri pick her up in a hug and spin her around, kissing her on the cheek.

"I told you, my friends! I told you my lady wouldn't leave me!" He announced. _His_ lady?! That bastard! My hands clenched, I can feel my body shaking. To top it off, she hasn't even spared a glance in my direction! I can't stand watching how everyone talks to her, to watch them hug her and play around with her! The hell with this! I walked off and left them all behind. I can hear Soap calling me, the hell with him too, for even suggesting to tell her how I feel.

**OoO**

It was hard to keep track, everyone was talking and asking me questions at the same time. I looked around to try and find Ghost, my smile dropped when I saw him walking off with Soap right behind him. Maybe I was right, now that I'm staying; Ghost is going back to the insults...he played around with me.

"Natalie!" I turned to look at Roach.

"What, _Gary_?" He rolled his eyes.

"I called you like three times but you were spacing out."

"Uhh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that. What do you need?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to drop your bag off at your room so we can go to the basketball court." I turned back at the hall to see that Ghost and Soap were already gone.

"Yeah, let's go."

**OoO**

"She doesn't care!" Ghost punched the wall. I sighed and leaned back on the door.

"Punching walls isn't going to solve anything, Simon."

"Who the bloody fuck cares?!"

"Simon-"

"It's your bloody fault! If you haven't given me that stupid idea of telling her how I feel...!" He trailed off. He placed his hands on his head, walking around in circles. I waited for him to continue. "I had her, John. I had her. I mean I didn't exactly tell her how I feel, but I was about to _show_ her before you opened the door." I felt guilty. I know I ruined his perfect moment with her, but how was I supposed to know?

"I'm sorry, mate." He took a seat on the bed. The room was quiet for a few seconds.

"To top it off, that bloody wanker, Yuri, announces that his lady decided to stay for him. She probably did though..." Oh no. There's no way he can be that blind.

"Ghost-"

"And probably stayed for Roach too..."

"Ghost, list-"

"There's a bigger possibility she stayed because of that one nurse, what's her name? Lima? Than me-"

"Ghost!" He looked up at me.

"What?" He sounded annoyed. I can feel a headache coming in.

"Isn't it obvious? She stayed for you."

"How do you know?" I sighed. I'm starting to wonder why I made him my right hand man.

"She was about to sign before you came in the office. Then, you're alone with her for two minutes and she decides to stay." He stayed quiet.

"But Yuri-"

"He's just fucking around with your head, mate. He's doin' it on purpose."

"That son of a-"

"Don't mind that now, Ghost. Go look for her." He groaned.

"I'll look for her later. Her fan club is most likely with her right now." I let out a barking laugh.

"Fine, I'll catch up with you later." I placed my hand on the doorknob to leave but stopped. I know I have to keep the promise I made to Tricks, I don't want to tell Roach but, a promise is a promise. What kind of leader would I be if I didn't keep my word? Now there's two things I'm afraid of. One, Roach rejecting me and telling the whole base and two, losing my right hand man. I've known Ghost for years now, but I don't know if he has a problem with that type of stuff. I turned back to face him.

"Hey, Ghost?"

He took hold of his laptop that was placed on his nightstand and flipped it open, looking at the screen.

"Yeah?" I thought of my words carefully.

"No matter what happens...you'll still be my mate, right?" Now he was the one to laugh.

"Of course, honey." He teased. I glared down at him.

"I'm serious, idiot." His laughing died down and turned to look up at me.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I'm afraid that 'yeah' will turn into a 'no' if I tell him.

"It was just a random thought. I'll see you later." I turned back and left his room before he pressed further into the subject.

**XxX**

I sat on the bench by the basketball court and watched the guys play. Ever since I decided to stay, the guys have been bugging me to tell them what happened in the office between Ghost and me. Even though it was quite obvious, they keep asking just to give me a hard time. Ghost left me thoroughly confused though, first he acts like he wants to murder me, then he practically begs for me to stay. I don't know if he's going back to the typical asshole that he is but...just by remembering how close I had him...his cool breath on my face. A small smile tugging on my lips.

Those stunning bright blue eyes that seemed to look right through me, his perfect smile, the feel of his strong grip on my waist. I shivered just of the thought.

"Tricks!" I snapped out of my trance. It was Roach, he jogged towards me panting and sweating like crazy.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You were spacing out again and well..." He trailed off. I chuckled.

"I'm fine, Roach. Just thinking about stuff." His brows furrowed.

"Thinking 'bout Ghost?" I groaned.

"Not you too, Roach." He laughed.

"No, but I'm being serious."

"Psshh, no." He raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to lie to _me_, kiddo." I hesitated. I know he's right though.

"I...yes." I admitted shamefully. He gave me a sweet smile but said nothing. He took a seat next to me and chugged down the water bottle that was sitting on the bench. "Hey, Roach?" He turned back at me.

"What's up?"

"Can you give me your honest opinion?"

"I always do, kiddo. What's on your mind?" I thought on my words.

"Do you think…Ghost likes me? In any way?" Roach took a deep breath.

"I don't know how to answer that. I mean, there's times where he won't stop looking at you and sometimes it seems like he's jealous…but then there's times were he acts like you're his mortal enemy or something," so I wasn't the only one who noticed? "I don't know if he likes you or is simply messing with you." Great. I don't even know what to think anymore. Why did he have to be so complicated?

"Do you know Ghost's real name?" He thought for a second.

"Uhh, no. I think the only people who know are Soap, Price, and maybe even Shepherd. Why do you ask?" So Ghost doesn't want anybody to know his real name? If that's the case, I shouldn't mention to anyone that I saw his dog tags. If I say something and he hears about it, I don't think he'll think twice on strangling me with them.

"Just a thought. How about Soap?"

"His real name is John MacTavish." He answered automatically and blushed just as quick. I smirked.

"Has someone been stalking our Captain?" He glared.

"No. He told me." Ohh~ that reminds me.

"Hey Roach? If Soap by any chance felt something for you too...and told you...would you tell him too?" He looked at me with a questioning look.

"I guess so, but that's not going to happen."

"Why are you so sure?" He looked at me cautiously, I tried to stop smirking and put up an innocent look but I just couldn't do it.

"Why are you being so curious today with all these questions?" I put up my hands defensively but said nothing else, he gave me an accusing look. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Am I now?" He opened his mouth to reply when Yuri came up with the rest of the guys behind him.

"My lady! Would you like to join us for a game?" He asked. I can only imagine myself, surrounded by men drenched in sweat and are twice my size in the middle of a game. Acting like savages and shoving each other out-of-the-way, I'll most likely be flat on my back in less than ten seconds.

"I'd rather not. Thanks though." He took a seat next to me as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his forearm.

"Say, Tricks," Meat started. I inwardly cringed, here he goes again. "Did you really stay for Yuri or for our beloved Lieutenant?"

"I stayed for_ you_." I replied sarcastically. They simply laughed and starting joking around with each other. Eventually, they got back up and into the court, starting another game.

**XxX**

"You're not going to eat?" Yuri asked me. I haven't eaten anything since we sat in our table. Both Roach and Yuri were almost done with they're food; I was only picking the food with my fork.

"Not really? You want it?" He gave me a knowing smirk. I rolled my eyes but slowly pushed the plate towards him. Roach and Yuri started talking non-stop about God know what as I drew patters on the table absent-mindedly. I felt movement on the table and looked up to see Soap and Nikolai taking a seat with us...but no Ghost. I have to admit, I actually feel disappointed. I don't want to ask Soap about Ghost either, don't want him to know that I actually care where he is.

"Ghost apologizes for his absence; he's on the phone with the S.A.S." I looked up to see Soap looking directly at me.

"O-oh, okay." I can feel my face heat up in embarrassment. For a second there, I actually thought Soap read my thoughts somehow.

Everyone finished their food and just talked about older mission and stuff, as I spaced out and tuned them out, wishing that Ghost would walk through the mess hall doors any second. It didn't take long for them to agree it was time to sleep and of course, Ghost never did show up. Either he didn't want to see me or the argument with S.A.S is that bad.

I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I felt like opening my laptop to see if my friends were online to webcam, but I forgot it's Friday. Meaning, they're most likely not home. I can't sleep, tossing and turning every two minutes, all of today's events running through my head. I kept looking up at my ceiling until I noticed it changing; I was looking at the bright blue sky instead. I sat up and noticed I was laying in one of the pool chairs I have in my back yard wearing my bikini and sun glasses. Madison was sitting on the edge of the pool, Allison was swimming on her back, Alex was underwater and Manuel walked in with two glasses of lemonade. Handing one to Madison and sitting right beside her.

"Natalie! Jump in! The water is just perfect!" Madison waved me over. So, I listened to her. I stood up and walked to the edge of the pool, jumping in. But guess what? I didn't feel any water so I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by my damn ceiling again. Now the real problem is that I can't fall back to sleep. So, I turn around to look at the digital clock on my nightstand, the bright red numbers read 3:47 AM. I groaned and ran my hands down my face, slamming them back down on the bed. Maybe I should go out for a morning run?

**OoO**

A shot rang through the air.

"Shit!" I heard Yuri curse. We quickly took cover behind the trees. We have been spotted, the Russians are after us.

"Take fire!" Soap ordered, and of course, we listened. I turn to see how Trixx is doing, then I turned back at the enemy, then back to her. She's looking at me, even though her face is covered by a mask, her eyes revealed how frightened she was. But why is she looking at me like that? Her gaze dropped to the ground.

"RPG's!" Soap yelled. I look ahead of me again and sure enough, the enemy was about to launch an RPG, aiming at what I feared to be Tricks. The problem was that she hasn't noticed because she was still spacing out. I quickly get up and sprint towards her, the tip of my fingers had just touched her shoulder when the RPG hit the ground nearby, I close my eyes and tackle her to the ground, and just in time too since another RPG flew over our heads. I open my eyes to see blood trickling down the bridge of her nose, she looked at me, her eyes clouded with fear.

"What is wrong with you?!" I hiss. I blink once and everything changes completely. I can't hear the gun shots or the explosions, her mask is gone and so is the blood on her face. The fear in her eyes is completely replaced by...lust. She slides her arms around my neck, her hand running through my...hair? I don't have my balaclava on. I can feel her placing the smallest amount of pressure on my head, lowering my head down little by little. She smirks and bites her lip in a way that makes me wild with desire. I inch closer to her, her soft lips so close to mine. I place my hand on her cheek, loving the feel of her beautiful, smooth clear skin. I slowly take hold of her chin, closing my eyes and lowering down to kiss her...but the kiss never came. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness. I glare at the ceiling. I turn at the clock to see its four in the morning. I grind my teeth in frustration. The problem isn't the bloody time, oh no. It's the problem I developed between my legs. I groan and sit up, the cool air hitting my bare chest. I can almost hear her laughing at me, that smirk still on her face. For the second time, I was left wondering what her lips would have felt like. I'm going to need a cold shower.

**XxX**

It was so freakin' cold outside I was able to see my breath. I'm on my fourth lap, one more and I'll go take a shower then to the mess hall for breakfast. I finish the lap and go the bench to get my water bottle. I place my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

"Mind if I join you?" I jump in fright and spin around.

"Sir?" I swear that God damned mask is creepier in the dark, and how the hell did I not hear him?

"Sorry if I scared you. I just got of the shower and passed through the main doors when I saw you." There was something in his voice but I couldn't recognize what it was.

"Oh. It's fine, Sir."

"So? May I join you?" It's not like I can say no.

"Well, this is my final lap..."

"That's fine." He walked past me. I frowned; I swear this man confuses the living hell out of me. I turn back around to see he was on the track, he waved me over. I hesitated before walking up next to him. We started to jog side by side in an awkward silence.

"Mind telling me why you're up so early?" He broke the silence.

"I couldn't sleep." He simply 'hmm'ed. The silence stretched on.

"How about you, Sir?"

"I had a...dream..." He trailed off.

"A nightmare?"

"Hmm, not necessarily." I can almost hear him smirk. I bit my lip and tried to focus on my running. Something tells me that I shouldn't find out. We were half way through the track.

"So, where's you're fan club?" He asked.

"My...fan club?"

"Yeah. Roach and Yuri." Since when did Roach and Yuri become my fan club?

"I don't know. Sleeping maybe?"

"I'm surprised they're not with you."

"O-oh." How am I supposed to reply to that?

We reached the bench and we both slowed to a stop. I picked up by bottle again and turned around to tell him goodbye but I couldn't. I can't believe I didn't notice this before! His shirt hugged his torso perfectly, if you look closely, you can see those amazing well-structured abs. He chuckled. I looked up at him and my face heated.

"I uhh, it was good running with you." I rushed out, and cringed. What. Did. I. Just. Say. He walked up to me and took my bottle out of my hands.

"Same here. Hopefully, you like what you see." He walked off with a laugh, I saw him lift his mask and take a swing of my water. I stood dumbly here for a few seconds, what just happened? I face palmed. I just made a complete fool of myself.

**XxX**

I walk out of the health center freshly showered and smelling good...but annoyed with Lieben's teasing, I swear that girl is strange. As I look up, I see most of the men walking out of the bathroom freshly showered as well, among them, my 'fan club'. Roach saw me and a huge smile formed on his lips, walking up to me.

"Hey! Let's go get breakfast."

"No thank you, I'm not all that hungry really." He frowned.

"But you didn't even eat dinner last night." I fidgeted.

"I know, it's just...I don't know..."

"Non-sence, my lady. You need more protein in your system, your too tiny, let's go." Yuri threw an arm around my shoulder and walked (dragged) me to the mess hall. Just as usual, Soap, Ghost, and Nikolai were already at the table. Just as usual, Ghost tensed and stabbed his breakfast with much greater force than necessary when he saw Yuri's arm around me. Just as usual, we got our breakfast, sat at the table and Yuri starts with his teasing. Just as usual (last one, promise) Ghost would get in a bad mood. Half way through our breakfast, Ghost pulled out a water bottle and placed it next to my tray.

"Sorry for taking your bottle this morning." He said. Everyone stopped talking to look at me.

"Woah, how early did you get up?" Roach asked.

"I uhh, went out-"

"_We_ went out for a run this morning." I can tell that went towards Yuri.

"And you didn't invite me, my lady?" Yuri asked in a mock-hurt tone.

"I didn't want to wake you up." He smirked.

"That's fine, you can make it up to me."

"Soap, is there anything specific that I need to do today?" Ghost asked before I got to reply Yuri. Soap frowned.

"No, today is going to be a pretty slow day actually."

"Good." The way Ghost said it made me shiver. If only Roach and Yuri would have listened when I said I wasn't hungry.

**XxX**

It turned out to be a slow day after all. After breakfast was over, everyone went their separate ways. I played Speed (1) with Toad and Archer then watched TV until lunch came. We ate then went our separate ways again, this time, I went to my room to get my laptop to see if any of my friends were online. But they weren't. So, I went to the health center to bother Lieben. I wasn't there long though since she had paper work to sort out, so my fun ended early. As I turn to the next hallway, I catch Roach about to go into his room.

"Hey, Roach!" He turned to look at me.

"Hey, kiddo! You're not going to the basketball court? The guys are having another game."

"Naw, I'm going to the shooting range to practice my shooting. You go ahead." He shook his head.

"I'm not going. I'm taking advantage of this slow day to catch up with my sleep. If you want, I'll catch up with you later at our usual place." I nodded.

"Sure, I'll see you later." He walked into his room as I walked off. I turned into the next hallway and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry, mate." It was Soap. I laughed.

"It's okay, Soap."

"Say, have you seen Ghost?"

"No, the last time I saw him was in lunch. I don't know where he went after that."

"That bloody muppet. Well, thanks, mate." He was about to leave but I stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Just out of curiosity...when are you going to tell Roach?" He scratched the back of his head.

"I'm working on it...maybe by next month..."

"Soap~!" I whined

"I know, I know! I'm sorry."

"Look. Roach in his room right now and the guys are out playing basketball. It's the perfect time to tell him." I smiled. He shifted to his other leg.

"I'll see..." I shrugged.

"Alrighty then." He looked at me and frowned.

"Where's your dog tags?" I reached my hand up to my neck; it took me a second to remember what happened to them. During lunch, Yuri asked me if he could wear my dog tags, of course, it was another attempt to piss Ghost off...which worked...like always.

"Oh yeah, Yuri still has them. I will have to go look for him now." He nodded and we said our goodbyes. I walked outside and found the guys playing basketball like Roach said. But as I got closer, I noticed there was no Yuri. So, I walked up to Meat instead.

"Hey, Meat? Where's Yuri?" He looked at me and frowned.

"He just went to go look for Roach and you. Said something about returning dog tags?" I groaned.

"Thanks." I walked back inside the building and walked through the halls, mess hall, and health center looking for Yuri, but didn't find him anywhere. Meat did say he went to look for Roach and me, maybe he's with Roach? I walked back to Roach's door and opened it.

"Hey Roach-" I gasped. Soap was pinning Roach to the wall, both eating each other's face off (not literally). They let go of each other and looked at me in fear, they seemed to relax when they noticed it was just me though, both their faces flushed.

"I'm s-so sorry, I should have knocked before I came in. Oh fuck, I'm sorry for interrupting! Just pretend I never came in and continue whatever you were doing, not that I saw what you were doing but-Oh my God, I'm rambling now," Soap raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Just, bye." I turned back around and bumped into the wall, and apologized. I apologized to the wall. I stumbled out and closed the door behind me, taking a deep breath. Where's my manners? I should have knocked! I can feel my face all hot. I quickly walked away and turned around to check if anybody had seen something. I bumped into someone. Again. What the hell is wrong with me today? Bumping into people and walls.

"My lady? I've been looking for you!"

"Y-Yeah, so have I." He looked at me funny.

"Are you okay? Why is your face all red?"

"You know, just thinking about weird stuff." You have got to be kidding me. He burst out laughing.

"You're a strange one, my lady. Well, here's your dog tags. Now I have to go tell Roach if he's going to play." He placed my dog tags around my neck.

"No!" He looked at me confused.

"Why not?"

"He's busy..."

"With what?"

"Sleeping...?" He looked at me carefully.

"Well okay then. Are you going to the basketball court?" I shook my head.

"I'm off to the shooting range."

"Okay, my lady." We walked together outside and went our separate ways. I was embarrassed for what just happened, yes, but I'm also glad that Soap told him. Just keep in mind, Nat, always knock before you enter. I walked down to the shooting range and opened the doors. I'm so glad it was empty, not one person in sight. I walked up to the table that was located in the center, all the guns were neatly placed on the table. I picked up a Dessert Eagle and a box full of mags, walking to the booth at the far end, placing the box of mags in front of me and using the control to bring forth a target. I loaded my gun and aimed, shooting multiple times, the target covered with holes. I reloaded and switched targets. My goal? To shoot the target right in the center of the chest or in the forehead. But for some reason, I couldn't. I kept reloading and changing targets until I reached out for the last mag in the box and reloaded my gun with more force than necessary, cursing under my breath. A chuckle was heard behind me. I jumped and pulled the trigger, the bullet didn't even go near the target. I turned and there he was, his arms crossed and leaning on the table. He stood a second longer before standing straight and walking towards me.

"See, I know what the problem is." He took hold of my shoulders and spun me around to face the target again. He over lapped my hands with his, my back to his chest, and his chin resting on my shoulder. My face heated up again at how close we are.

"Okay, now bend your knees a little...little more...okay good," he instructed. "Now angle your arm like this-your wrist-lower it down a little...perfect. Concentrate on where you want to shoot. Now...fire." I pulled the trigger. I lowered my arms, I hit the target right on the forehead, a huge smile spread on my face.

"I did it."

"Hmm, congratulations." He murmured and let me go. I switched the safety on and placed the gun down, turning around to face him. He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, I tried to relax but my breathing was getting faster. He reached up with his other hand to pull up his mask and take his sunglasses off for the second time, and for the second time, I admired those beautiful blue eyes and perfect smile. I just wish he would take the whole mask off.

"You're an absolute beauty." He murmured, gently sliding his finger across my cheek.

"Thank you, Sir." His finger slid under my chin. And then it happened. He leaned down and captured my lips into a searing kiss. The kiss was hard yet full of passion. At first, I froze but then quickly melted into the kiss. I slid my arms around his neck, my heartbeat getting much faster, loving the way his soft lips moved with mine. I felt him smirk into the kiss. We both pulled back for air.

"You taste better than I imagined." He said completely out of breath. I felt dizzy. He leaned down again, but this time he kissed the edge on my mouth, then down to my jaw line, and finally down to my neck. I let out a shaky breath.

"Objection, soldier?" He breathed against my neck.

"N-No, Sir." He still had his arm around my waist, but now he used his other free arm to place it behind my back, as if told hold me in place. He then bit my neck, hard. I let out a small moan, closing my eyes, and clutched onto him harder. He made a sound of approval and licked the pain away. I liked it. The feeling. This sensation.

"This is wrong." I said.

"Then for once, I don't want to be right." He replied in a husky tone. Oh, Natalie. Concentrate. This is making me seem too easy. A bunch questions and 'what if's running through my head. What if this is a trick and he's just using me? Just, no. I opened my eyes and slid my arms back down to his chest, slowly pushing him away. He instantly let me go.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." I stepped aside and backed away from him. He turned back to look at me.

"What?" Those blue eyes were full of anger.

"I said I can't do this." His hands clenched.

"I knew it."

"What?"

"So you _are_ with Yuri. Or Roach. Hell, you're with both!"

"What? No! I'm not with anybody!"

"Then why are you rejecting me?"

"I just don't think this a good idea. I mean you're my superior! Plus, first you act like you hate me, then you want me..."

"What does it matter if I'm your superior? And I already apologized for how I acted before! What else do you want me to bloody do! I just opened myself up to you like I never did with anyone else!" His voice was rising.

"It's just that-"

"If you're not with Roach or Yuri, is there someone outside of base?! Or is it just that I'm not attractive enough for you?!"

"N-No, Sir-"

"Then what is it?! If you didn't return my feelings, then why did you stay? You should have just left yesterday!" He roared. I flinched. I've never seen him this angry; I actually have to admit that I'm scared. His mood swings are seriously getting to me. There's so much I want to say and explain but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

He took a deep breath and pulled his mask down, reaching behind him to put his sunglasses back on. He rubbed his temples.

"You're dismissed." He hissed. I blinked once.

"What?"

"I said, _you're dismissed_." No, he can't do this now.

"No, Sir. Please listen to me-"

"I'm not going to repeat myself again, soldier." He growled.

"I...yes, Sir." I gave up. I know he isn't going to listen to me in the state he's in. I walked out, seconds after I closed the door behind me, a crash was heard along with plenty of cursing. I need to contact my friends as soon as possible, actually, just my girls. I don't want my guys to know or they'll over react. I quickly walked off, avoiding having to talk to anyone. I walked to my usual spot behind the basketball court. As I turned the crates, I noticed Roach already sitting on the bench, completely dazed. I quietly took a seat next to him. Minutes passed by in silence, feeling dumb struck, trying to process what just happened in there. What if he wasn't playing with me? I probably just ruined the perfect moment. But it's not my fault, entirely, Ghost's sudden change of feelings for me freaked me out, I mean what the hell? You go somewhere new, fall for this one person, then find out that person hates your guts for no reason, then bam! The person wants you! I mean seriously, it would leave anyone saying 'what the fuck'. Roach finally turned to look at me, he looked a mess, but I'm sure I didn't look any better. We checked each other out.

"Woah." We both said at the same time.

* * *

**A/N:** (1) It's an awesome card game! If you want the details on how to play it, then look it up. ^^

I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. (:


	8. Lying and betrayal

**A/N:** I wasn't going to upload anything today since I was pretty upset that I didn't pre-order Black Ops 2 BUT, B The Shadow Ninja Samurai all but threatened me. ( ;_;) I guess I also uploaded it because said person made me laugh. C: So thank B The Shadow Ninja Samurai. (:

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Call of Duty or the characters except Natalie, Alex, Manuel, Allison, Madison and Liz-in-a-teacup owns Lieben.

**Warning:** This story might/will contain romance, humor, angst, hurt/comfort, sexual content, strong language, light yaoi (boy x boy), blood, gore, and mentions of rape.

You have been warned!

**OoO**- Same time, just switching POV.

**XxX-**Later on that day or time has passed by.

* * *

**·Hate Isn't Far From Love·**

**Chapter 8:** Lying and betrayal

* * *

"So he took it badly?"

"Yes. I swear I've never seen him that furious." I was able to finally talk with my friends, well just with the girls actually since the guys are out. In a way, it's a good thing they aren't here since I didn't want them to know about the...incident between Ghost and me.

"Well, from what you've told us, he sounds so insecure." Madison murmured. Allison snorted.

"He sounds unstable." I glared at her, too bad I can't hit her upside the head through the screen. But she did have a point.

"You aren't helping, idiot." They both laughed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I do say I agree with Madison though. Plus, I can kind of see where he's coming from." I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you? Doesn't that make you unstable as well then?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, but look at it this way," she got serious. "Due to his unstable-ness and the whole not being able to leave base and stuff, he doesn't really get to be with a woman. Then you come along, and well, you're not ugly," Madison face palms as I burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Allison smirks. "I mean, I'm straight and all but I'd totally make an exception for you, sweetie." She mock winked at me. I fell back on my bed and covered my face with my pillow so the guys outside wouldn't be able to hear me laugh. I heard the girls laughing.

"I'm joking, Nat. Chill..." My laughing died down eventually; I sat back up, hugging the pillow to my chest.

"I swear, you guys always make everything better." I said as I wiped the tears off my face. Madison rolled her eyes.

"This is what I have to deal with every day." She said as she pointed at Allison. Allison turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, shut up. You know you like it," Madison giggled."Back to what I was saying," she got serious again. I swear, it's sometimes hard to keep up with this girl. "If he said that he's never opened up like that with anyone else...then that must probably mean you're his first love." I looked down at my hands.

"I don't know if I should feel honored...or scared." I admitted.

"Feel both, my friend. Now, when did this happen, again?"

"Last week."

"And how have things been since that day?" Madison asked.

"Strange. I don't see him much, except in the mess hall, and sometimes not even then because he wouldn't go eat, but when I'm with Roach or Yuri and he happens to see us, he would order them away for no reason and greet me coldly. Imagine how things are when we sit together to eat in the mess hall, the tension is unbearable and...awkward as hell." Madison frowned, Allison looked amused.

"So it's more like a...if-I-can't-have-you-no-one-can thing?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Not only is he unstable and with anger issues, but we can also see he's pretty rough."

"What?"

"On your neck, it's been a week but it's still noticeable." Madison got into a fit of giggles but the smirk remained on Allison's face. It took me a second to realize what she was talking about. When I did, my face instantly heated up. My hand flew up to my neck to cover the bite mark Ghost left me, even though it's fading away, it's still noticeable on my somewhat pale skin. There's just one thing that doesn't make sence...

"What's wrong?" Madison asked.

"I can't seem to find my dog tags."

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"Last...week. Yuri gave them to me, he placed them around my neck. I don't remember taking them off...at all." My eyes scanned around my room but I didn't see any dog tags lying around.

"Maybe you did but you just don't remember." Allison leaned back on her chair. No, I'm almost sure I didn't take them off. Plus, I'm not one to just leave things around. I always place them on my night stand when I take them off, and if I were to leave them on the bathroom sink when I take a shower, Lieben would have told me by now.

"No, I'm almost sure I didn't take them off," there was a knock on the door. "Can you guys give me a sec?" Both girls nodded. I got up and walked to the door, opening it only to be greeted by Yuri.

"Are you coming to dinner, my lady?" He flashed me that knowing smirk.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." He nodded.

"Don't take too long." He winked and walked off. I jumped back on my bed, catching my girls in the middle of a conversation.

"Hey guys, sorry but I have to go already." They started whining and complaining about not talking to them often because I'm spending too much time with my 'new best friends'. I laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to you as soon as I can. Oh! Please don't tell Alex and Manuel of what happened, please?" They looked at each other with worry. We don't keep secrets from each other but I know the guys will over react if they find out. I know it will be hard for the girls not to say anything to them, considering they live together and what not but I know they won't say a word...unless the guys succeed to take the truth out of them somehow.

"Alright, we won't say anything." Allison nodded.

"Thanks guys, love you!" We said our goodbyes and signed out. I fell back on my bed and sighed. Here I go to another awkward dinner.

**XxX**

I'm laying down on the bench, at my usual place, by the basketball court. Dinner was once again, awkward. We ate in silence, but once in a while, Yuri and Roach would ask how I got the mark on my neck, on purpose, like they did every breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the past week. Ghost would stop whatever he was doing just to hear my reply, as if to see if I would tell them the truth, but I would just tell them to piss off. Ghost doesn't talk to me. Simon doesn't talk to me. Riley doesn't talk to me. Simon Riley doesn't talk to me. Oh God, that name. Simon Riley. Riley~

"What are you smiling about?" My eyes shot open, I quickly stood up and stumbled back at the sudden head rush. "Relax, mate. It's just me." Yeah, it's just you. Just you, Riley. Just you. He was leaning back against the gate, his arms behind his head.

"Sir, how did you...?" How the hell did I not hear you?! I mean, I would have at least felt the bench move when he took a seat!

"Sit down, Natalie. I don't bite," I raised an eyebrow. "Or at least I'll try not to do it again." He chuckled. I fidgeted with my hands and carefully took a seat again. Here he is, acting as if nothing happened, leaning against the fence with his mouth uncovered, having a smoke as if he had no worries.

"Get closer, Tricks. I'm not going to do anything." He smirked. I inched a bit closer to him. He would rarely speak to me all week, and when he did, it was either a cold greeting or an order to do something. Now, he's here, acting like nothing happened. Huh. He offered me the cigarette.

"Do you smoke?"

"No, Sir, I don't." He took a drag.

"Good, it's a bad habit." I stayed quiet and looked down at my hands. Ever since that day, I haven't been able to forget that kiss, his touch, and especially not the mark on my neck. Well, now that I have him here, I need to set things straight with him, he didn't let me explain that day, but now he's going to have to hear me out.

"Listen, Riley, what happened last week in the shooting range-" He turned sharply to look at me.

"What did you say?" He angrily asked.

"I said, what happened last week in the-"

"No. _What_ did you call me?" He growled. I looked at him funny and thought back on my words. My blood drained from my face. Fucking hell.

"I...uhh..."

"How do you know my last name?!" He grabbed my arm and harshly pulled me towards him.

"S-Some time ago I was cleaning Soap's office and I found your dog tags!"

"Have you told anybody my name?!"

"No, I swear!" He looked at me a second longer before finally letting me go. I rubbed my arm, I hope it doesn't bruise again. He crossed his arms and leaned back on the fence again, his body tense, looking into the distance. I felt uncomfortable.

"I can see why Roach and you come here often," I bit my lip, waiting for him to continue. "The setting of this all is just so fucking romantic." He bitterly spit out. I turned to look at what he was looking at, and I must say, he's right. There was a sunset, the sky had a beautiful orange glow, it was an amazing sight. At such a horrible moment.

"So what were you saying before?" His mood swings are killing me.

"Well, I was saying that back in the shooting range, I didn't reject you because...I don't like you..."

"Oh? Then why did you?" He sarcastically asked.

"To be honest, I freaked out, your mood swings freak me out, _you_ freak me out. Of course, with all due respect...Sir." I rushed the last part out.

He scoffed. "Your bullshitting me."

"...What?"

"If you're going to lie and make up an excuse, then at least come up with something better than that." He wouldn't look at me.

"I'm not lying."

"Seriously, Natalie, stop," Woah, he's never called me by my first name before. " You can admit you're relationship with Roach or Yuri. As if it matters anymore." He muttered. Anger bubbled in the pit of my stomach.

"I don't have a damn relationship with them! Or with anybody!" I half yelled. Why is he so damn hard headed?! I least I got him to look at me, I wish he'd take the whole mask off though. He stood up and threw the cigarette away.

"Fine. Stop by at my room at midnight." He started walking off.

"Wait-!"

"It's an order. You do want your dog tags back after all, don't you?" He said over his shoulder. It was obviously a rhetorical question. I was left feeling dumbstruck. At midnight? Why? I had a bad feeling about this. And how the hell did he take hold of my dog tags?

**XxX**

"So he really thinks you have something with Yuri or me?"

"Yeah, after I swore to him I didn't," we walked through the halls, Roach was walking me to my room before he went to bed. "If only he knew who you're really going out with." His cheeks had the lightest touch of pink.

"Oh shut it, kiddo." I let out a laugh, he didn't, he looked worried.

"Maybe you shouldn't go."

I sighed. "I have to, it was an order."

"You can just say you fell asleep." I shook my head.

"He won't believe me." We slowed to a stop when we got to my door.

"You and him aren't going to...you know...?" He smirked.

"Of course not, Roach!" My face heated. I'm glad most of the men are in their rooms and unable to hear this conversation.

"That's what you think, but maybe he has a different plan." I hope he doesn't…or do I…

"I'll make sure nothing happens."

He gave me a sweet smile. "Well, if you happen to go missing, then I'll know who to blame."

"Roach!" I whined, he laughed.

"Okay, okay. Well, goodnight and good luck." He gave me a hug.

"'Night, Roach." He let go off me, flashing me a smile before walking off. I went inside my room and turned the light on, hoping to be able to talk to my friends over webcam, but unfortunately, they weren't online. I pulled the pins out of my hair to let it loose, looking at the clock, it was exactly one hour and twenty-two minutes until midnight. My stomach hurt just by thinking about it. I sat on my bed and used my computer, trying to distract myself, but to no avail, I kept looking at the clock. The bright red numbers seemed to be changing so quickly, every time I looked up, ten or fifteen minutes had already gone by. Maybe Ghost forgot! Or maybe he was really tired and fell asleep! No. That's stupid.

My eyes widened as I looked up at my clock again. It was five until midnight, the pain in my stomach doubled. I closed my laptop and stood up, taking a deep breath. I walked outside and quietly closed the door behind me, the hall was quiet but if you listened carefully, you were able to hear the light snoring coming from some rooms. I was actually glad that Ghost's room was a couple of doors down from mine, if he were to the next hall, there would be a bigger possibility of getting seen. Yeah, the majority of the guys are asleep but there's always those who can't sleep so the hang by the mess hall or just wonder around. I tried to walk as quietly as I could, looking around to make sure no one was around. I stood in front of his door, biting my lip, I raised my arm to knock when a 'come in' was heard from the other side.

I froze, my heart beat getting faster. I twisted the door knob, slowly opening the door. His back was facing me, he was sorting papers out, wearing the typical camouflage pants, boots, and a tight dark green shirt. I closed the door behind me. He neatly piled the papers, placing them on the desk, then turning around to face me.

"I thought you weren't going to come." He casually said.

"I can't disobey an order, Sir." He made a sound of approval.

"Well then, I'll just get straight to the point," he sounded angry, but when isn't he? He walked towards me and I took a step back, my back against the door. He placed his hands against the door on either side of my head and leaned forward. "I will say this one last time, and you better not lie to me. Do you have a relationship with Roach or Yuri?" He said sternly.

"No." I breathed.

"With anybody at all?"

"No, nobody."

"Hmm..." He reached up and took his sunglasses off, those hard blue eyes not failing to amaze me. I expected him to uncover his mouth like he did the last two times, but he didn't reach his hand to the end of the balaclava, he reached it up to his head, fisting the fabric and pulling it off. I swear my heart skipped a beat, my breath hitched, I don't understand why he covers his face at all when he has a face like _that_. That strong jaw line, perfect set of teeth, stunning blue eyes, and that messy dark brown hair. Don't even get me started on his body.

"I haven't asked my next question yet and I think I already know the answer," he taunted, giving me that sexy half smirk. My knee's felt weak. "Do you have feelings for me? Any at all?" My face heated.

"Yes, I do." Oh gosh, yes~, God knows I do. There was a flick of excitement in his eyes, it was strange though, I'm use to that damn skull print that it's actually weird seeing his emotions displayed out like this.

"Does that mean...you like me?" I couldn't find my voice, so I nodded instead. That smirk turned into a smile.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that, I'm sure you know how I feel." I nodded again, I was light-headed, that delicious scent of his was intoxicating. He chuckled, leaning forward, his lips so close to mine.

"Good." He wouldn't kiss me though, he was teasing though I wanted to close that gap between us, I had to resist and stay put. His hands slipped down my waist, pulling me closer to him, forcing me to slip my arms around his neck.

"There's just one thing," he glared, his voice dangerously low. "I don't take lying and betrayal lightly." He warned, his grip on my waist getting tighter. That's good, that makes two of us. My hand slowly slid up to his hair, fisting it, a low growl sounded deep in his chest.

"Neither do I." I murmured. He smirked.

"Then it's official, you're mine," a shiver ran through me at the way he said it. "And I'm not planning on sharing you with anyone." There was unmistakable lust in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me hard-almost desperately, pushing me against the door, taking my hands off around his neck and intertwined them with his, raising them above my head. I wanted to touch him-to touch his face, but he had griped my wrists in an unbreakable hold. The kiss was rough, but I liked it. He bit my bottom lip, I was even able to taste my own blood, but I didn't mind. At least not now, but I probably will tomorrow morning. He pulled back, both of us gasping for air, I swear I was about to pass out. He smiled, putting his forehead against mine. He leaned down again and kissed my cheek, then went up to my ear.

"Mine..." He purred, then continued by hungrily kissing down my neck. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath in complete bliss, I only wish he would let go of my wrists. He bit my neck again, it wasn't as hard as last time but it was sure to leave a mark anyways.

"Ghost..." I breathed. His grip on my writs loosened, he looked at me with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but if you keep doing that, I'm going to pass out." I admitted, still dazed. He raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Sorry," he let my writs go and placed his hands on my face instead. "I don't want to keep you up any longer. Go get some sleep." He kissed me on my forehead and stepped back. I nodded dumbly and turned around to open the door.

"Natalie?" I turned back around.

"Yes, Sir?" He pulled out dog tags from his pocket, the dog tags dangling from his fingers.

"You forgot to ask for these."

"O-Oh, right." I walked back to him, he placed them around my neck.

"I've never seen you with your hair down, I like it." He said as he played with a lock of my hair.

"Thank you, Sir." He leaned down again and kissed me tenderly for a second, slowly pulling back.

"Goodnight." He gave me a sweet smile. Both the kiss and the smile completely out of character. I mean, not that I'm complaining...

"Goodnight, Sir."

"Call me Simon or Riley, but only when no one is around." I nodded and stepped back. I opened the door and quietly closed it behind me. I looked around and quickly but quietly walked back to my room. Like hell I was going to be able to sleep now.

**XxX**

I look _horrible._

I looked at myself in the mirror and I'm surprised it didn't break. I had dark circles under my eyes, a swollen bottom lip, and a bright red mark on my neck. I let out a groan; the teasing isn't going to stop any time soon. I used the jacket to try and cover the mark on my neck but sadly, I couldn't do anything about my lip. Just as I was finished putting the pins in my hair, a knock came to the door. I opened it and saw Roach.

"Morning, kiddo! Ready for-woah, what happened to your lip?" I sighed and closed the door behind me.

"It's swollen." I started walking towards the mess hall, Roach by my side.

"I can see that but how did you-wait," he grabbed by arm and forced me to stop. "Did he hit you?" He asked in disbelieve.

"What? No! He...kissed me."

His eyebrows raised, we began to walk again. "Oh. So you guys are together?" I bit my lip and winced.

"Uhh, yeah."

"Hmm..."

"By the way, when is Soap going to tell Ghost about...you and him?" Roach frowned.

"He doesn't know, he's afraid if he tells him, he'll lose his best mate." I don't think Ghost would say anything, I mean Soap and him have been friends for years! I don't think their friendship will break over something like that.

"I'll talk to Ghost." I assured him. I looked up and the mess hall doors were a few feet away, and in that precise moment, Ghost turned into our hallway.

"And that's my cue to leave, I'll see you at the table." He smiled and left. Ghost walked up to me and slipped his arms around my waist, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning. Why did Roach leave? He didn't give me time to tell him good morning." I laughed. I've never heard him tell Roach good morning.

"I guess he was in a hurry?"

"Hmm, oh? Sorry about your lip, I didn't think it would be that bad." He said as he ran a thumb over my bottom lip.

"It's fine, let's go?" He nodded and let me go. We walked into the mess hall and go our plates, served our food, and sat at our usual table. The whole time, the guys looking at us funny. Of course, Soap being here, Roach next to him, Nikolai, but no Yuri.

"Hey, where's Yuri?" I felt Ghost tense next to me. In that exact moment, Yuri stopped by with a bottle of water in his hands.

"Morning, my friends," he looked at me and winked. "My lady," the grip on Ghost's orange juice was too tight, the glass was going to break if he didn't let it go. "My lady? What happened to your lip?" I forgot to come up with an excuse.

"I uhh..."

"I kissed her." Ghost said, Yuri looked at me.

"Is that true, my lady?" He asked in mock hurt.

"Yeah." I can feel my face getting hot.

"Which means she's with me now, she's no longer _your _lady, Yuri." Ghost said coldly. Yuri smirked.

"Understandable, I'll let you two be. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a basketball match to win." We wished him luck and he left. Soap and Nikolai looked at us completely confused, Roach just smiled at me.

"So, you two are together now?" Soap asked.

"Yes." Ghost answered before taking a sip of his drink.

"Congratulations, my friends." Nikolai said.

"Thank you."

"It was about time." Soap chuckled. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" He looked up at us with a smirk.

"C'mon now, mate. The attraction you two felt for each other was so obvious it _hurt_ to watch." Roach and Nikolai laughed.

"Very funny." Ghost grumbled.

**XxX**

I tried to cover the mark on my neck before going on webcam with my friends. Ghost had to help Soap out with something and Roach and Yuri had a basketball game. The four of my friends appeared on my screen.

"Hey guys." I waved.

"Natalie!" Both the girls yelled. Both the guys frowned and all but pushed the girls out of the screen.

"What happened to your lip?" Alex asked. This is what I wanted to avoid.

"I uhh, my new partner did it?"

"What?!" The girls were glowing with excitement, the guys, not so much.

"Well you see-guys?" My laptop froze before 'connection timed out' appeared on the screen. I groaned. They're going to think I did it on purpose. I am not going to hear the end of this by Alex and Manuel.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed! (:

I don't know when I'll update again since Alex pre-ordered the game so Manuel, Allison, Madison and I will be sticking by his house more often. B)

Is telling you to please review gonna actually want to make you review? Prolly not. But I would appreciate it. (:


	9. Protect her

**A/N:** So this was originally supposed to be uploaded yesterday but I couldn't because reasons. Sorry.

Also, for those people telling me to update quicker...I will be uploading every 2 weeks, because I can't update quicker than that. Sorry.

Also, this chapter is pretty short. Sorry.

Alsoooo, Black Ops 2 is pretty cool. I'm not sorry.

Oh! Please read authors note at the end! It's pretty important!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Call of Duty or the characters except Natalie, Alex, Manuel, Allison, Madison, and Liz-in-a-teacup owns Lieben.

**Warning:** This story might/will contain romance, humor, angst, hurt/comfort, sexual content, strong language, light yaoi (boy x boy), blood, gore, and mentions of rape.

You have been warned!

**OoO-** Same time, just switching POV.

**XxX-**Later on that day or time has passed by.

* * *

**•Hate Isn't Far From Love•**

**Chapter 9:** Protect her

* * *

"Sorry about that, guys, I don't know what happened to the connection." Both the guys looked much more frustrated, the girls trying to put up a bad poker face.

"New partner?" Alex crossed his arms.

"Uhh, well...yeah, I mean-"

"Since when?" Manuel interrupted.

"Since yesterday night-"

"What's his name?"

"Well it's-"

"It better not be that ghost guy." Manuel crossed his arms too. I bit my lip.

"What would happen if I said it was him?"

"Then he won't be living for much longer." Alex said simply.

"I see..." Both of them looked at me carefully.

"Natalie, you're not..." Alex trailed off, I gave them a sheepish smile. They both groaned, Alex pinching the bridge of his nose and Manuel running his hands down his face.

"Out of all the guys you can pick, why do you go for _him_?" Manuel asked.

Madison snorted. "You should see what he did to her neck." Both Allison and I face palmed, Madison gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands. The guys looked at the girls questioningly then back at me.

"Uncover your neck." Alex glared.

"Sorry." Madison mouthed. I sighed and uncovered my neck. The guys looked like they were about to flip a table while the girls looked amused.

"How did you two know?" The girls put up that bad poker face again.

"We talked to her yesterday, you two were gone at that time." The guys exchanged looks then turned back to me.

"I want to meet him," Alex said.

"Now." Manuel finished.

"I can't bring him in now, he's busy."

"Okay, when are you coming over again?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, it could be months, or even years!"

"Well then, next time he's not busy, bring him to webcam." Manuel said.

"I don't know, he's a really busy man-"

"I'm sure he's not busy the twenty-four hours of the day every day." Alex interrupted. I fidgeted with my hands.

"Well no, but-"

"Good! We look forward to your next webcam request with your new...partner," Alex faked enthusiasm.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some discussing to do." Manuel said as he turned to look at the girls.

"Okay, bye guys." I felt sorry for the girls. Alex gave me a small smile before clicking off.

**XxX**

The thought of Ghost and my guys in the same room...just, no. World War III would happen. I mean, with Ghost's personality and with Alex and Manuel's over protectiveness (especially Alex), the world would blow up.

I kind of think the world does want to blow up though. I told Ghost about it over dinner. His response?

"I'd like to meet them too."

Of course, Roach and Soap hearing our conversation, Soap mentioned he was going to allow us out of base since the upcoming days would be slow days. Roach mentioned he wanted to meet my friends too, and obviously, Soap would go because of Roach. So, what am I doing right now, you ask? Getting out of the car, the car that's parked outside my house, the house where the four most strangest people that I know live in. I put my hands on my stomach and whimpered.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Ghost asked as I closed the car door behind me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I assured him. Roach let out a wolf whistle.

"Nice house, Kiddo."

"Thanks." I smiled, I turned to Ghost.

"There's just a few things I need to say before we go in..."

* * *

_"Natalie!" The girls exclaimed. _

_"Hello, my loves." I laughed._

_"I thought we agreed that next time we webcamed he was going to be with you." Alex said._

_"Yes, about that, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I bring him and two other friends to the house instead." _

_"Of course not! We would be delighted to have guests over." All four of them had mischievous grins on. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._

_"Just, please guys, please behave. Please get the rooms ready, we'll be there around night-time." They're smiles didn't falter in the slightest._

* * *

"Okay, what is it?"

"First things first. Ghost, you're going to have to take the sunglasses and the balaclava off."

"What?!" Soap and Roach chuckled.

"It's just that-it would be better, trust me."

"I'd rather not-"

"Please?" I slid my arms around his neck. He thought for a second before mumbling a "fine" and took them off. I stepped back and watched as he walked back to the car to leave his balaclava and sunglasses, grumbling under his breath the whole time. Soap was trying to stifle his laughing while Roach let out a fake gasp, probably because he's never seen Ghost's face before.

"What would you like me to call you in front of her friends?" Roach smirked.

"Simon." Roach frowned.

"Is that your first or last name?"

"It doesn't matter, bug, now piss off." Soap glared at Ghost then looked at me.

"What's the second thing?" I took a deep breath.

"My friends are pretty strange, well mostly the two girls, the two guys will most likely be all serious since I told them I'm with you." Ghost raised an eyebrow.

"They don't want you to be with anyone?"

"No, it's just that they're really over protective about the girls and me, they'll just question the hell out of you is all. So, please behave and whatever you do, don't provoke them." He snorted.

"Fine, at this rate, I can't wait until I meet your parents either." I flinched, my...parents.

"Uhh, yeah. So I guess that's it."

"So basically Ghost is the one who should be worried, meaning Roach and I will be fine?" Soap asked.

"Hmm, yeah, that's pretty much right, yes." Soap and Roach started laughing again, Ghost growled.

"Don't worry; it's just for three days." I assured him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I patted his arm and turned back around to look at the house.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, we're good." Roach said as all three of them pulled their bags out of the trunk.

"Okay, l-let's go." The pain in my stomach doubled. We walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Shuffling was heard from the inside, giggling from the girls, and a deep 'I'll get it' from Alex. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? I'm sure they'll get along perfectly, I'm just overreacting. The door opened and there he was, Alex. His dark hair was a bit longer, his bangs swept to the side as usual, almost covering his left eye, giving us a warm smile, but those cold green eyes didn't match his smile.

"I'm glad you're all finally here, please, come inside." He stepped aside and opened the door wide.

"Hey, Alex." I lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek, a sound came from behind, most likely, Ghost. I went off to greet the girls and Manuel, hearing Alex doing the same to my guys. The girls rushed to greet the guys and offered to take their bags up to the rooms. Which is good! Everything is going good so far.

"Come in and take a seat, make yourselves at home." I said, Alex and Manuel eyeing my guys carefully, but keeping the smile. The girls came rushing down the stairs.

"Please have a seat," Allison gestured towards the sofas.

"Is there anything we can get you?" The girls were way too sweet.

"Some water, soda, wine or any alcohol in particular?" Madison asked. Ghost, Soap, and Roach looked at each other.

"No, we're okay, thank you though." Soap smiled sweetly. I cleared my throat.

"Yes well, guys, I would like you to meet Simon, John, and Gary," I gestured towards my subordinates. "And I would like for you guys to meet my friends, Alex, Manuel, Allison, and Madison." Smiles and handshakes went around. Now the hard part is coming, having to formally introduce Ghost as my partner. I opened my mouth to announce it but Allison started talking.

"Would you guys like to go out to the backyard instead? It's kind of hot in here."

"Yeah, that'd be great." Roach smiled. Alex and Manuel lead the way, making small talk and laughing here and there.

"You think it's Gary?" I heard Madison whisper behind me.

"Don't think so, he looks too nice...I think it's Simon."

"What? No~ ,it's John. I mean, the mohawk and the scar-total badass. Not to mention how good-looking he is, I mean, look at those muscles." Madison giggled.

"True, but if you pay close attention to Simon, he has this...dangerous vibe, plus, those eyes...you can tell there's this whole story behind them, and he isn't bad-looking either, look at that body." A story behind those cold blue eyes...that makes sense.

"I bet twenty on John."

"Twenty on Simon. You're on." I rolled my eyes but laughed a little. Madison is going to owe Allison.

"Here we are, are you _sure_ there isn't anything we can get you? Something to eat or drink?" Madison asked. Soap laughed.

"We ate before we got here, thank you." Alex looked at me as if expecting something. I cleared my throat.

"Umm, actually there's something I need to say..." everyone turned to look at me. "I didn't introduce Simon like I should have," I stood next to him, intertwining my hand with his, I felt him squeeze my hand lightly. "I would like you to meet Simon, my boyfriend." Alex's eyes went dark, Manuel crossed his arms, Madison's face dropped, and Allison smirked at Madison.

"Manuel-girls, would you mind giving John and Gary a tour of the house and show them where they'll be staying? I'd like to speak to...Simon alone." The pain in my stomach returned.

"Sure thing, bro." Soap and Roach looked at each other than back at Ghost. Ghost gave them a nod. The girls got on either side of Soap and Roach and led them back inside the house. I turned around to walk back inside with Manuel when I got stopped.

"You stay here, Natalie." Alex said. Manuel gave me a soft smile before walking back inside.

"So _you're_ Ghost?" Alex said. Ghost's eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't know that my friends knew they're call signs.

"Yes, I am." Oh why did I have to stay?

"Okay, then I'll just warn you now. If you hurt her again-in any way, you'll regret it dearly." He hissed.

"Hurt her? What do you mean?" Ghost tried to act innocently. Crossing his arms.

"Don't try acting dumb with me, as if you don't know." Alex was losing his temper very quickly. Ghost's blue eyes darkened.

"Enlighten me, will you?" He said in a low voice. He was clearly trying to provoke him.

"How about putting her through physical and emotional abuse?" There was a hint of confusion in Ghost's face before realization came in. He looked at me, I looked at the ground.

"Maybe I should go-"

"Stay." They both said at the same time. I bit my lip and stayed put.

"That was in the past. She's with me now, I won't hurt her, I'll protect her-" Alex took a step closer.

"Protect her?! _Please_, I grew up with her, I know every single thing about her! I've protected her my _whole_ life!" Alex was raising his voice, obviously pist. Ghost took a step closer too.

"All her life? You are sorely mistaken, you stopped protecting her the second she joined the army! Because you sure as hell didn't protect her the times she went out to war now did you?!"

"Oh, and you did?!" They were yelling now and I'm fucking scared as hell, a fight isn't too far from happening.

"Guys, please stop-" I was completely ignored.

"No, but I'm with her now and I'll go everywhere she goes! When we go back to base and have to go do missions," his voice lowered. "I'll be doing what you can no longer do, protect her."

"You son of a bitch!"

"No-" But I'm too late, Alex launched at Ghost. If I try to separate them I'll probably get hit in the progress.

"Alex!" I turned around and saw everyone running out of the house. Manuel instantly tried to pull off Alex while Soap and Roach tried to pull off Ghost. After some time, they succeeded to pull them apart.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Alex yelled and spit out blood.

"I'd like to see you try!" Ghost yelled back, the left side of his face reddening, where a bruise will most likely appear. Manuel tried to drag him back inside the house but Alex was resisting. The girls and I tried to push him inside, I looked back to see Soap and Roach still holding him back. I caught Ghost looking at me, betrayal was clear in his angry eyes. I turned back to Alex then turned to see Madison looking at me.

"Go with him, we'll take care of Alex." She said, I nodded and let him go. I stepped back as I watched them try to drag him back inside. I jogged up to Ghost and placed my hands on his face.

"Ghost." But he was looking at me, he was looking back at Alex.

"Ghost!" He looked at Alex a second longer before looking at me. "Please, calm down!" He stopped struggling; Soap and Roach let him go.

"Coming here was a fucking bad idea." He hissed.

"I know but-"

"We're leaving first thing in the morning." He growled and stormed off, I sighed.

"It's not your fault, mate." Soap threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, just let him cool off, kiddo." I bit my lip.

"I need to go check up on Alex." I murmured. Soap nodded and let me go.

"Go with your friends, we'll try to cool Ghost down." I nodded and jogged back inside the house, cursing was heard along with Allison and Madison angrily telling him something. I went upstairs and saw the bathroom door in one of the halls open. I walked inside and saw Manuel holding back Alex, Madison holding an ice pack to his jaw, and Allison patting his bottom lip with a cotton ball.

"Are you okay? " Alex looked up at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, I just wanted to say that I'm leaving in the morning."

"Natalie..." Madison murmured.

"No, it's for the best."

**XxX**

Alex went to his room and didn't come out for the rest of the night. Manuel, the girls, and I kept apologizing to Ghost, Soap, and Roach. That night, the girls and I slept in one room and the guys had a room of their own, even though I didn't sleep since we stayed up talking all night. We were at the door at exactly six in the morning. The girls and Manuel came down, but no Alex. We said or goodbyes and the girls kept apologizing for ruining our trip, the bags were back in the car and the next thing I knew, we were driving away. I looked back and saw the girls waving goodbye with the saddest expressions. The whole ride back to the base was quiet.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it was short but hey! I'll make up for it! How? Well...the rating on this fanfic will go up on the next chapter. M. For obvious reasons. For which I have to ask. What would you guys like for it to be? Little flash backs of what happened? (Something that isn't too detailed) or a whole scean? (Something obviously detailed) Please tell me in a review or pm! Okay? Okay. (:


	10. Imagine

**A/N:** So yes, like I promised, here's chapter ten. In case you haven't noticed, the rating went up. To M. So, that's my warning to you. Because hopefully you know what 'M' stands for in a fanfic.

Also, a few weeks back, I learned how it feels to become a shipping. More specifically, when they ship you with your best friend. I am officially, a shipping. Great.

Also, I ship Mason and Harper from Black Ops II. NO REGRETS.

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Call of Duty or the characters except Natalie, Alex, Manuel, Allison, Madison and Liz-in-a-teacup owns Lieben.

**Warning:** This story might/will contain romance, humor, angst, hurt/comfort, sexual content, strong language, light yaoi (boy x boy), blood, gore, and mentions of rape.

You have been warned!

**OoO-** Same time, just switching POV.

**XxX-**Later on that day or time has passed by.

* * *

**·Hate Isn't Far From Love·**

**Chapter 10:** Imagine

* * *

Ghost has been in a bad mood since we got back from my house (It's been three days by the way). He would snap on everyone, except me, I mean, he wouldn't talk to me unless I would ask him a 'yes' or 'no' question or if he had to give me an order. He would still hug me around my waist while resting his chin on my shoulder (which caused the rest of the men to start gossiping) but he wouldn't talk to me. He would come to my room or I would go to his at night, he would sit on the bed, his back against the wall, while I sat between his legs, using my laptop sorting files out or reading a book and he would just look at what I was doing and randomly kiss me here and there. He never took off the balaclava though, probably didn't want me to see how his face bruised up.

I haven't been able to contact my friends since then, right now, debating whether or not I should try to pull them in to webcam with me or take a nap instead. I mean, a nap sounds wonderful right now. Don't judge, we had a practice drill in the morning, four in the morning to be exact. Since these days have been pretty slow, Soap and Ghost announced a drill, I remind you, at four in the morning.

It's not fun. Going to sleep at midnight then being woken up by alarms and shit was not fun. Nearly falling off the bed, stumbling in the dark, quickly getting dressed, getting weapons and grenades, and the best part-running out to face the enemy. The only problem was...there was no enemy. That's when Soap and Ghost mention it was a practice drill. I swear I just wanted to flip a damn table. What did Ghost say once we were all outside?

"That was too slow. We're going to have to do drills more often," I died a little inside. "But now that you're all awake and ready, why don't you all run the course for me and run a few laps on the track now that we're at it?" Grunts were heard from a few. "If you don't keep your mouths shut, I won't hesitate to make you run around base instead!" No sound was heard.

So yes, I was in somewhat of a bad mood this morning. But it wasn't all that bad, while we ran the track, it gave me a chance to catch up with Yuri on things. Which was kind of bad since I was able to feel Ghost glaring holes into my back the whole time. At least the guys that were on duty didn't have it as bad, they were awake and armed already. Just walking around base, watching, securing, and trying to stay awake. Which reminds me, Soap said I would have to be doing the night-shift soon. That caused that little part of me inside to die just a bit more.

I fell back on my bed and turned to look at the clock. I might as well go to sleep, it was already nine-thirty anyways. But then I remembered, Ghost said he wanted to come over tonight, so I can't fall asleep. I let out a sigh. A beeping noise came from my laptop. I quickly sat up and opened it, a smile spreading on my face. It was my girls, the guys weren't there. They were dressed in pajama pants and tank tops, Madison with a pony tail and Allison with a messy bun.

"Hey girls, what's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing?" Madison smiled sweetly.

"Well you know, just doing my job and stuff. How's Alex and Manuel?"

"They're...fine." I sighed.

"I really am sorry for what happened, I told Ghost to-"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Nat. Alex lost control and was the one to provoke him." Allison interrupted.

"But you know how he is, over protective, we grew up together, he was trying to protect me like he had all these years."

"But Alex gave a bad impression of all of us. Like, 'oh? We have guests over? Let's lose our temper and start a fight!' I mean, I understand Manuel and him only want what's best for us but he needs to understand that you're with Ghost now..." Allison explained. Before I got a chance to reply there was a knock to the door, and it wasn't in my room either. Both girls looked at each other before Madison got up to open the door. After a few seconds, Madison appeared with Alex next to her.

"Allison-Madison, mind if I speak with her alone for a minute?" Allison nodded.

"Yeah, no problem." Allison stood up and took hold of Madison's wrist, both hurrying out the door. I let out a small smile as he took a seat. As I looked at him closer, I noticed his bottom lip was still slightly swollen.

"Hey, Alex. How you doing?"

"Alright I suppose, you?"

"I'm fine." There was silence for a few seconds before Alex let out a sigh.

"Listen, sweetie, I just want to apologize for how I acted that day. I know you don't leave base often and when you do, I ruin your trip..." I waited for him to continue. "I want to apologize for ruining your trip, for what I did to Simon, and for not saying goodbye the morning you left. All in all, for being a total asshole."

"You're not an asshole, you're a very sweet, over protective, caring guy with a little of a temper who has the purest intentions to protect the girls and me. And not to mentions how great of a friend you are, I wouldn't trade you guys for the world." Alex smiled.

"Neither would I," he murmured. "It's just that...I don't want to lose you..."

"And what makes you think you'll lose me?"

"When you joined the army five years ago, we basically lost you for a while and now, we can barely get a hold of you. You have new friends now and...Simon." I shook my head.

"Didn't I just say that I wouldn't trade you guys for anything? I mean yeah I've met some great friends and now I'm with Simon but you guys are a huge part of my life, you guys can never be replaced."

"I'm so glad to hear that. By the way, is there by any chance a way that you can bring him here? I need to speak with him." I bit my lip.

"He did say he would stop by tonight," there was a light knock on the door, how convenient. "That must be him, hold on." I got up and opened the door, sure enough, it was him. He slipped his arms around my waist, hiding his mask covered face in the crook of my neck.

"Ghost?"

"Yes?" His voice was muffled though.

"Alex wants to speak with you," I heard a low growl deep in his chest. "He's on webcam, please just listen to him, okay?" He pulled back and looked at me, he sighed before giving a nod. He walked inside and I stepped out outside, closing the door behind me. I leaned back against the wall and tried to listen, but they were speaking too low, I couldn't make out what they were saying. But look at the bright side, at least there wasn't any yelling. I paced around the hall trying to calm my nerves, Meat and Archer passed by, joking that Ghost had locked me out of my room. Idiots. After a while, he finally came back out.

"Ghost!" He chuckled.

"Yes?"

"What happened? What did he tell you? Is he still on webcam?" I rushed out, trying to look behind him to look at the laptop.

"No, he had to get off but both the girls and him told me to tell you goodnight and to please take care," he tucked back a few strands of hair behind my ear. "He apologized to me, said he'd like to start fresh, that they'd love to have us back in the house when we get another chance." Woah, I didn't expect that from Alex.

"That's it?"

"No, he also said...that if I'm what you really want, then he's willing to give me a chance. Oh, and to keep an eye on you at all times." I rolled my eyes. He would say something like that but you don't know how relieved I am to hear that. I can't wait until he gets a girlfriend, I'll give him as much of a hard time as I can. Just like him.

"Hey, Ghost? I have a question..."

"Hmm? What's on your mind?"

"Well, you know, a few days back when you gave me my dog tags back...how did you take them in the first place?" He chuckled and lifted his mask, placing his hands on my face then leaning down to kiss me. This kiss wasn't like the others-sweet and gentle, it was rough and teasing, gently biting my lower lip. It was one of those kisses where I forget about everything and everyone, one of those kisses were I forget how to breathe. He pulled back to soon, giving me that sexy half smirk, leaving me completely dazed.

"Like that." I blinked.

"What?"

"That's how I took them off. That day when we were in the shooting range, when we kissed, I took them off without you noticing." He explained as the dog tags hung from his fingertips. I frowned at the ground. He unclipped my dog tags.

"That's not fair." He chuckled and placed them around my neck again.

"All is fair, my love. I'm guessing you're really tired after having to wake up so early..." I shook my head.

"Please, never pull up a practice drill on us that early ever again." He laughed.

"No promises," he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Sweet dreams." He pulled down his mask and turned around, leaving back to his room. I walked back inside and sat on my bed. Confused, yes, but happy.

Alex...approved.

* * *

**7 months later**

* * *

It's been seven months. A lot of things have happened in seven months, apart from going in and out of missions and near death experiences. General Shepherd stopped by again but only talked to Soap and Price, something about an enemy in Russia, but the information I was given was limited. I'm sure I've mentioned this before but, I don't trust him.

By the way, remember when I said Soap mentioned I would have to do the night shift? Yes? Well, it sucked at first but then Ghost was willing to trade with Yuri so he would take the night shift with me. On the bright side, we had another chance to go to my house but it was only for two days. I must say, it went much better this time. Alex was willing to listen to Ghost this time, all the guys seemed to get along perfectly. Which was a huge relief. Oh! Guess what? Soap finally told Ghost about his relationship with Roach. The conversation went a little like this~

_"Why didn't you tell me before?" Ghost asked._

_"I was afraid to lose my best mate." Soap admitted. Ghost laughed. _

_"Lose me? You know I'll always have your back, John. No matter what."_

_"Thanks, mate." Soap and Roach looked relieved._

_"I will admit, you did catch me by surprise, the thought of you being...gay never crossed my mind." Soap and Roach burst out laughing._

_"We're not gay." Roach said._

_"We still find women attractive." Soap winked at me. Ghost wrapped a possessive arm around my waist._

_"Yes, well this girl is completely off-limits." Soap and Roach laughed again, I giggle escaped my lips. _

_"We know that, Ghost, I was just trying to make a point."_

After that, it just went back to shits and giggles. As time went by, Ghost came over to my room more and more, then one night he stayed over, then more nights until we decided that I should just move in to his room completely. We've been sleeping together for months now, no, not like that. But now that we're talking about sleeping around (no, not like that either) I was able to talk to my girls again after months of losing absolute contact with them due to having to go do missions across the world and going undercover for a few days. It sucked really, having to camp out in the woods or staying in a poor excuse for a hotel watching and following the enemy. But back to my point. I talked to my girls about a month ago, the guys weren't there that time, which sucked since it been months since I last talked to them. Anyways, out of all the conversations we had that night, there's one I could stop thinking of...

_"So you guys are sleeping in the same room now? In the same bed?" Madison asked._

_"Hmm, yup." The girls smirked._

_"Are you guys _sleeping_ together?" Allison asked. My face flushed._

_"N-no." They frowned._

_"You can't possibly think we'll believe that. You guys have been together for a little more than seven months and are sleeping in the same bed but haven't had sex?" I fidgeted with my hands. _

_"We haven't."_

_"Who's not interested? Him-you or you both are just not interested?" Madison asked._

_"Well he has hinted it but he's never actually said anything." It has happened a few times over the months. I would slip into bed and he would too, turning off the lights then throwing an arm around me. He would start off with gentle kisses then things would get heavier to the point where he would draw one or two moans out of me, I would stop him and tell him that we should probably get some sleep, he would have a hint of disappointment in his eyes but wouldn't say a word, just nod and turn around to go to sleep._

_"And your denying him why~?"_

_"It's just that...I don't know..."_

_"Wait! Don't tell me you haven't told him that you believe in the whole 'no sex before marriage' thing." Allison asked._

_"No I haven't. I'm just afraid he'll laugh and stuff...and I'm not planning on marrying any time soon."_

_"He wouldn't do that, he loves you dearly, he shows you every day doesn't he?" Madison smiled, I nodded._

_"See? Plus, before you joined the army, it was nearly impossible to get a boyfriend because of Alex and Manuel, so you have an excuse." _

_"Also, he'd probably feel special if he knew he's your first. And I clearly remember you said that you believe in the no sex before marriage thing but that you would make an exception if you found the right guy. _Is _he the right guy?" I didn't know what to answer. I know is that I've never felt this for anyone before..._

_"Okay, let me put this easy for you. Imagine that hard body, strong hands, gentle touches, soft kisses, and the thought that he's only yours." _

Yeah, only mine. But I still felt self-conscious. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, I was already dressed in my black sweat pants and black tank top. Ghost would be here any second; it was already ten-thirty. I'm ready, I know I am, Ghost is that person I've been waiting for. Oh gosh, I sound pathetic. I jumped at the sound of the door opening. Ghost walked in and closed the door behind him, locking it as usual along with taking his sunglasses and balaclava off.

"You're still awake? I thought you'd be asleep by now." He frowned.

"Y-yeah, I was just waiting for you." He looked at me closely.

"Are you okay? You look nervous."

"I'm fine." I answered too quickly.

"Hmm." He took his jacket off and placed it on a nearby chair. He sat on the bed to take his boots off.

"Bollocks!"

"What?"

"I forgot to take some files to Lieben." He stood up, I panicked.

"Can't you take them tomorrow?" He shook his head.

"Soap will kill me. I'm sorry, go to sleep, I'll be back in a while." Maybe tonight wasn't the night. I nodded and got under the sheets. He turned off the light and climbed the bed.

"Goodnight." He leaned down to kiss me but before he could pull back, I quickly slipped my arms around his neck to keep him in place. It seemed that I caught him off guard but he didn't pull back. The kiss got heavier until we both had to pull back to catch our breath.

"So, do you still have to take the files right now?" I panted.

"No, they can wait until tomorrow." His eyes were filled with unmistakable lust. He kicked his boots off and climbed on top off me. He wasted no time to kiss me, pulling the sheets off me, I tucked on his shirt to see if he would get the hint. He did. He pulled back and took hold of the end of the shirt, pulling it off and throwing it to the ground.

_Imagine that hard body,_

He was perfect but at the same time so imperfect. I placed my hand on his chest, then down his abs to his sexy v-lines, admiring the fading scars, the scars of a true soldier. The moon light making him look ever more perfect. He leaned back down, kissing my neck as his hands slipped under my tank top, I lift my back a little so he can take it off, slipped it off me, and threw it over his shoulder. He slowly kissed me down my neck, to my chest, then to my stomach, his hands on the waistband of my sweat pants, slowly pulling them down, slipping them off completely, running his hands up my legs, and gripping my waist.

_Strong hands,_

A shiver went up my spine as I closed my eyes, he went back to kissing my stomach, I opened my eyes and he pulled back, undoing his belt, and unzipping his pants. I noticed the growing bulge in his pants...I will admit, panic struck me hard but I forced myself to calm down. He slipped his pants and boxer briefs off all in one, next thing I knew, my panties and bra were off too. I can feel my face heat in embarrassment, feeling self-conscious about my body. My body isn't perfect, I have those scars too.

"An absolute beauty." He murmured, admiring my body with a small smile on his lips. The clothes were scattered on the ground, completely forgotten. I looked at him and couldn't help but feel worried, this was going to hurt. He gently griped my chin and leaned down to kiss me, feeling his hands on my thighs, gently and slowly spreading my legs.

_Gentle touches,_

Everything was going great until he slipped a finger inside me, I tensed, he told me to relax, and I did. It felt weird though, but not unpleasant, after a while, it felt good. The second digit stung a little and the third hurt, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. He was watching my every reaction so I was careful not to show any pain. As he pumped his fingers a bit faster, the pain slowly started to disappear and pleasure came in. I should probably tell him that I'm still…pure. I closed my eyes.

"Oh, Ghost..." I moaned.

"Hmm, yes?"

"I-I need to tell you-oh!" His fingers hit something inside me and _man _did it feel good. I pulled him down for a kiss, running my hands through his hair. He kissed down to my ear.

"What do you need to tell me?" He whispered hotly into my ear.

"P-please, hurry." I begged. Obviously that wasn't what I was going to tell him but I needed him to hurry up.

"Hmm? Hurry in what exactly?" I can almost hear his smirk.

"Please, I need you inside me..." I heard him let out a low growl. I opened my eyes and the sight was too much. His eyes were screwed shut in absolute pleasure, using his free hand to slowly stroke himself.

"Ghost..." I whine.

"As you wish..." He pulled his fingers out, feeling a bit disappointed at the loss. He quickly positioned himself in my entrance, leaning down to kiss my neck, he thrusted in in one quick move. I bit my lip and fisted the sheets, tears building up in my eyes. I was right, it did hurt, but again, it was nothing I couldn't handle. I heard him hiss in my ear.

"So damn tight." He muttered. He pulled back and lifted my right leg onto his shoulder, moving his hips forward slowly, closing his eyes for a second as he let out a low deep growl. He started off with slow movements, then picked up the pace, the pain washing away causing moans to involuntary slip from my mouth.

"If only you can look at yourself right now, looking so tempting and...desirable," His voice was different, it was still that deep sexy accent but it had a different tone to it. "The way you respond to my every touch, the noises you make, and the way you say my name." He leaned down and placed soft kisses on my cheek, forehead, and neck.

_Soft kisses,_

"Riley..." I breathed.

"Your mine and no one else's," he growled, thrusting a bit harder, making me pant and gasp, wrapping my legs around his waist trying to bring him closer. A few more thrusts in and he hit this certain spot again that made me see stars, arch my back, and scrape my nails down his back. Right there and then, I forgot everything and everyone, I forgot my name. He bit my neck and shoulder, scraping his nails down my sides. The dog tags around his neck making clinking sounds to the rhythm of his movements. "As much as I'm yours and no one else's."

_And the thought that he's only yours._

**XxX**

I'm awake. I mean, I haven't opened my eyes yet but I'm consciously awake. I know Ghost is awake too since I can feel him sliding his fingertips up and down my back. The memories of last night flashing through my head, bringing a small smile to my face. I opened my eyes and I had to blink a few times before my eyes could adjust to the sun. I was comfortable, my head resting in Ghost's chest, while he stroked my back. I looked up at him, his blue eyes weren't the usual cold and angry ones, they were...peaceful.

_Last night was the best night of my life, as corny as that might sound, it's true. But, out of all the things we did last night, there's one memory in particular that makes me smile, something I won't ever forget, when..._

He looked down at me and smiled. "'Morning."

_He whispered 'I love you'._

* * *

**A/N:** I tried not to make it too detailed for consideration to those who told me they preferred the flashbacks. But I'll probably show you flashbacks (a continuation of what happened) in the next chapter. Maybe. It's really up to you.

I hope you enjoyed. [Insert reason why you should review here.] Thanks! [Smiley face.]


	11. Your actions tell me otherwise

**A/N:** Hey, hi, hello~

So like I promised, here's chapter 11 along with the re-written chapters. So if you want, read from the beginning _before _reading this chapter. But you don't have to. If you do, then I do hope that at least _some_ changes are noticeable, plans suddenly came up so I ended up doing everything last minute. Lololol. You guys are silly if you thought I was going to abandon this story. I'll finish it no matter what. Even if it takes me twenty years. Let's hope not.

Again, I apologize for taking so long to update.

Also, I'm excited for MW4. I do have hope that Ghost is alive and makes his appearance in the next game.

Sooooooo, ignore me and enjoy! (:

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Call of Duty or the characters except Natalie, Alex, Manuel, Allison, Madison and Liz-in-a-teacup owns Lieben.

**Warning: **This story might/will contain romance, humor, angst, hurt/comfort, sexual content, strong language, light yaoi (boy x boy), blood, gore, and mentions of rape.

You have been warned!

**OoO**- Same time, just switching POV.

**XxX-**Later on that day or time has passed by.

* * *

**•Hate Isn't Far From Love•**

**Chapter 11:** Your actions tell me otherwise

* * *

_When he whispered, 'I love you'._

"Good morning, Riley." He used his free hand to gently run his thumb over my bottom lip then up to my ear, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked with a gentle smile playing on his lips.

"I swear I've never slept that comfortable before..." But I was still very tired, and in need of a serious shower.

"Hmm," he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. "Neither have I." I closed my eyes for a second when the arms around me disappeared and instead felt cool breath on my face, down my neck, and up to my ear. I flinched lightly as his dog tags fell on my chest, the ice cold metal resting on my warm skin. Though it did bring back memories...

_"Ghost..." I moaned. His hands fisting the sheets on either side of my head. _

_"What do you need?" He breathed out._

_"You!" He leaned down and kissed me hard, making it difficult to keep up since I was completely out of breath. The cool metal of his dog tags did feel nice against my hot skin though._

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to go for another round..." he whispered into my ear, feeling his hand ever so slowly sliding down my stomach. I slipped my arms around his neck.

"Sounds tempting...but we should really get up, we don't want Soap knocking on our door, do we?" He chuckled.

"I don't think we have to worry about that." I opened my eyes, once again adjusting to the bright light.

"Why not?" He tenderly kissed my cheek and pulled back to look at me.

"Have you not seen the time?" I turned my head to look at the clock on my night stand, my eyes widened slightly.

"Ten twenty-three? We always get up at six! Soap is going to murder us!" He played with a lock of my hair.

"I don't think he will, he would have taken the door down in rage and dragged us out a long time ago. Must be a slow day or something." I couldn't help but frown.

"It just doesn't seem right, he's never let us sleep in before, slow day or not."

"Well whatever the reason is, I'm grateful he let us sleep in...after staying up all night..." I giggled.

"That's true, but we should really get up now." He looked slightly disappointed.

"Yes, ma'am," he winked. "We should see if the mess hall will still serve us breakfast."

I nodded. "Hope so, I'm starving." He smiled and sat up. I tried to sit up but flinched as a sharp pain shot through my back causing me to fall back down on the pillows. He turned back at me and frowned lightly.

"What's wrong?" My face heated.

"Nothing." I know it's stupid to be embarrassed to tell him but I couldn't help it. The frown stayed put on his face.

"Don't lie to me." Concern was evident in his voice, I bit my lip.

"My back hurts a bit...a lot." I looked up at him and I could tell he was trying to fight back a smirk.

"I'm sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all. I rolled my eyes and tried to cover myself with the sheets as he gently tried to help me up. As if that wasn't embarrassing enough, I couldn't even pick up my clothes. After much trouble on trying to put my panties on, I grabbed my pants to slip them on but froze completely when I saw myself in the mirror. Patches of blue and purple decorated my body, more specifically on my thighs, hips, and my wrists. Bite marks on my neck and shoulders, along with scratches on my hips and the sides of my stomach. My hair an absolute mess and my lips swollen. Basically, it looked like I got attacked by wild animal.

"Ghost..." I turn to look at him, when I did, I had to blink a few times to realize he had similar scratches, mostly on his neck and shoulders though.

"Yes?" He already had his pants and boots on he was putting his belt on as he walked closer to me. As he got closer, the scratches on his shoulders look much worse, you can actually see the little marks where I dug my nails into his skin. I looked back at myself in the mirror, he slipped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked when I didn't reply.

"I look horrible," I mumbled, turning back around to face him. "I'm sorry about your shoulders." He smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you look beautiful to me," he leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "As for my shoulders, don't worry about it, it doesn't even hurt." His eyes narrowed as he added, more to himself, "Though I must confess, my back does sting a bit." He turned around to give the mirror his back, turning his head around to look at himself. I let out a small gasp. His back was covered in great amounts of red lines, some looking more painful than others. How did I not notice this before?!

"Oh my...I'm so sorry, Ghost!" He raised an eyebrow in amusement and studied his back further.

"Don't worry about it, love. Though I will have to make sure none of those bloody wankers are in the bathroom when I go take a shower or else I won't hear the end of it." He turned back around to face me, gently pulling me close to him. "Before you head in the shower, you should ask Lieben for a pain killer, for your back..." he turned me around, my back against his warm chest. "Or, tonight I can give you a back massage...or a full body body massage if you want." He said as he placed gentle kisses on my neck and gently massaged my shoulders. I relaxed and practically melted to his touch.

"Hmm, that sounds incredible right now."

He smirked. "Does it? Then maybe we should stay in and get started on it?" Maybe Soap won't mind if we stay in for one day, I can file and deliver paper work to Price and Lieben tomorrow.

"Maybe we can..." I closed my eyes and gave in.

"Hmm, you won't regret it," oh God, that voice. It's taunting and seductive at the same time. It's so damn _hot_. "Won't regret it at all." Or, Soap will kill Ghost and put me on night shift for the rest of my life. Me, on night shift, for the rest of my days. Forever. Nightshift. My eyes flew open.

"Maybe we should wait for tonight." I rushed out. He stopped instantly.

"Hmm? Why'd you change your mind so sudden?"

"I'm...hungry?" It came out as a question though. He turned me around and studied my face carefully.

"The truth, Natalie." I sighed.

"It's just that I'm scared of Soap. He's probably just waiting for us to go out to give us our punishment or whatever." He looked at me a second longer before nodding once, giving me a small smile.

"I'll help you get dressed." And he did. Afterwards, he went looking for his shirt, balaclava, and his sunglasses while I put up my hair in a messy ponytail. No point in doing my usual bun with the pins if I was going to take a shower right now.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I slipped on my black jacket to cover the bruises on my wrists and tried using the hoodie to cover my neck. Grabbing a clean set of clothes and the usual stuff I take in the shower with me. We walked out and locked the door, walking through the halls, Ghost heading to the showers and me heading to the health center. Ghost and I never really hold hands out in front of everybody but we're always really close to each other, like, our arms touch or our legs would touch when we're sitting together.

_The way his hands roamed my body, leaving nothing untouched._

_"Riley..." I breathed out, running my hair through his messy chestnut colored hair, his back, his smooth chest. Loving the feeling of skin to skin contact. _

"What's on your mind?" I blinked and looked up at him.

"Nothing really, just random thoughts."

"Hmm." He didn't press the subject any further, which I'm glad, I didn't really want to admit what I was thinking of. We reached the point where we have to separate since the showers and the health center are in different halls.

"I'll meet you by the mess hall doors in a while." He said, I nodded and he leaned down to kiss my forehead through the mask. He reluctantly turned around and left, so did I. As I walked down the hall, I noticed Meat and Scarecrow heading my way. They saw me and slowed down.

"Great..." I muttered.

"Geez, Tricks, did the sheets get stuck on you or something?" Meat teased.

"I wish I was one of the Captains favorites and the Lieutenants lover too, that way I can get up at any time I want." Scarecrow followed. I smiled, flipped them off, and walked past them. I heard them laugh and talk about another subject. I'm surprised they didn't follow me to keep bothering me, not that I'm complaining. I felt relieved to see the doors to the health center, that relieve was replaced with fear when I walked in and saw Lieben smirking at me.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." I rolled my eyes.

"Piss off, Lieben." She let out a laugh and leaned back on the chair.

"Woah, most women are usually in a good mood after...staying in so late." She said in a low voice. I shot her a glare.

"Don't you have work to get done?"

"I could tell you the same thing." I groaned, this girl is impossible, but she grew on me. Over the months, our friendship grew stronger, for which I'm grateful for. My girls being miles away and hardly being able to talk to them really does affect me, it's not the same thing to talk to a guy about certain stuff than to a girl, things guys wouldn't understand. Which reminds me...

"Hey, Lieben? Can you do me a huge favor?"

"It depends, my dear, what do you need?" Embarrassing, yes, but she's the only one I trust with this.

"Can you, uhh, go to my room and..."

"Yes?" My face heated up slightly.

"Change the sheets, please?" She burst into laughter, grabbing a manila folder and hiding her face behind it. I shifted one leg to the other, uncomfortable.

"Lieben~" I whined.

"As far as I'm aware, I'm a nurse, not a laundry assistant." Her laughing died down to giggles. I fidgeted with my hands.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She stopped giggling and looked at me, that damn smirk on her face again.

"I'm joking, I'll get it done, but just because I like you." I sighed in relief.

"Thanks, I owe you." I took a step forward to leave when she put her hand up, signaling for me to stop.

"First, you have to tell me something." I frowned.

"What?" She leaned forward on the desk.

"In a scale of one to ten, what do you rate Ghost?" My face heated even more.

"Why do you need to know that?" She shrugged.

"Curious. I want to know if our big and tough Lieutenant is...good." I hesitated and looked around. Leaning forward on her desk, resting my chin on my palm, and looking her directly in the eye.

"A ten." I murmured, she let out a dramatic gasp.

"Aren't you lucky?" I groaned and sat up, about to leave but was once again stopped when she grabbed my wrist and pulled the sleeve down, revealing the huge purple-ish bruise on my wrist.

"I can only imagine..." She smirked, I yanked my arm back.

"You're such an ass, Lieben."

"Ehh, only sometimes." She shrugged.

"Oh, I forgot, can you have an aspirin and a cup of water ready for me when I get out?" I could tell she was trying to hold back from laughing. I rolled my eyes and hurried off to the bathroom, hearing her laughing it off behind me.

**XxX**

"I can't believe they're still here." Ghost murmured. I met him back by the mess hall doors like we agreed, when we walked in, Soap and Roach were still sitting on the table.

"I told you Soap would be waiting for us." Just by thinking on what Soap is going to tell us made me lose my appetite.

"Don't worry, probably today _is_ a slow day, that must be the reason they're still here." I really doubt it. As soon as Soap looked up and saw us, a smirked formed on his face. Ghost and I got our breakfast and sat on the table with them.

"Good morning," I said as we set our plates down and took a seat.

"Morning, mates." Soap replied, the smirk still intact. You could tell Roach was trying really hard not to laugh.

"I would have thought you would be filling out reports or something." Ghost casually said.

"Normally I would, there's stacks of paper work I have to do siting on my desk…but there's a small problem," Roach tried covering his face, trying to keep from laughing. "I didn't really get much sleep last night; it seemed you two were really…busy?" My stomach dropped, I felt Ghost tense next to me.

"Uhh, yeah, sorry about that." I shifted in my seat, feeling my face getting hot for the umpteenth time this morning.

"Don't worry about it, but you see, you two slept in, I hardly got any sleep so…_you_," he pointed at me. "Will be filling out reports and uploading them to the computer and _you_," he pointed at Ghost now. "Will be filing and delivering paper work to Tricks in my office, to Price, and to Lieben in the health center." I frowned, Ghost and I turned to look at each other. This was unusual; normally I'm the one who does the filing and delivering and Ghost does the reports and stuff.

"But, why?" I ask.

"Well, Ghost and you will be switching positions for today if you know what I mean," Ghost choked while drinking his coffee. I'm sure my face turned into different shades of red. Soap is so unfair. "I'm sure you'll like to do work that requires sitting, am I right?" This couldn't get any more embarrassing, it's a good thing not many soldiers are in here.

"Yes, Sir." I said in a low voice.

"I wasn't done," Ghost groaned. "After you're done with that, Tricks, you'll be taking the night shift tonight," I swear I Just wanted to cry. "Ghost, you'll be polishing the guns in the shooting range." Ghost scoffed. _That _must've hurt his pride, the feared Lieutenant having to polish guns.

"I didn't go through years of combat to end up polishing guns."

"I'm not giving you an option, it's an order," he paused. "Or, you don't do any of that but Tricks moves in in Lieben's room instead." Ghost growled, he hated when Soap would talk to him that way, reminding him that he's superior to him. Ghost didn't answer since it was obvious he wouldn't allow me to share the room with anyone else. Soap nodded in satisfaction and rose from his seat along with Roach, the chairs making a loud screeching sound as they stood and turned to leave.

"By the way," Soap stopped and turned to look at us again. "Next time, you might want to move the bed away from the wall a bit." At this, Roach burst into uncontrollable laughter. I don't think it's possible for my face to get any hotter; I covered my face in absolute embarrassment.

"Captain MacAsshole."Ghost hissed under his breath. Both Roach and Soap left the mess hall in laughter.

"I _told _you." I whined, my voice muffled by my hands. He sighed.

"So, tonight...?" I put my hands down and looked at him in disbelieve.

"You're unbelievable!" He chuckled as he turned back at his plate. Both of us hurrying to finish to get started with our punishments.

**XxX**

My back hurt, but for an entirely different reason. I've been sitting in Soap's office for _hours!_ My hands hurt from writing and typing so much, my eyes hurt too from staring at the screen so long, also causing me a headache. The good news, I'm finally done so Soap and Ghost should be here any second. I would be relieved that I'm done with work but, no. I still have to the night shift, and my shift doesn't end until three in the morning, get three hours of sleep then wake up for breakfast, the routine starting over again. It's a shame really, I was really looking forward to the massage tonight.

I leaned back on the chair and sighed, closing my eyes to relieve the headache. I've rarely seen Ghost today, he only came in the office twice to drop off a stack of more paper work. I sat up and picked up the folders from the table, my elbow hitting the mouse with caused the computer to come to life. I set the files down and messed around with the computer, making sure the files saved. While messing around, I accidently clicked on a window, the word "search" appearing on top. I looked up at the door then back at the screen, I don't think Soap would appreciate me looking through his files but…I'll just search _one _thing. I hesitated, biting my lower lip before finally typing in "Simon Riley" on the bar.

**Name: **Simon "Ghost" Riley

**Status: **Active

**Rank**_**: **_Lieutenant

_**22**__**nd**__** SAS Regiment (technical specialist, field commander) **_

_**Task Force 141 (Lieutenant)**_

_**Manchester, United Kingdom**_

It didn't say anything about his past though, not that it surprised me at all. I know I shouldn't be looking up Ghost's information, as limited as it was, but I really don't know much about him. The only things I know about him is his name and age. Some time ago I asked him, he hesitated at first before finally admitting he was twenty-seven(?), and well, I discovered his name on my own obviously, but for me to say that I _know _him…I can't. Which is ridiculous since we've been together for nearly eight months now. I quickly clicked out of the page when I heard voices outside the door.

"That's bloody ridiculous!" I heard Ghost half yell. I sighed, Soap and Ghost were probably arguing. The door swung open and of course said men walked in.

"Tricks, I'm hoping you're done?" Soap asked, completely ignoring what Ghost said.

"Yeah, I just finished." I said as I stood up from his seat. He nodded.

"Good, remember you have to take the night shift. Your shift is over at three; you'll switch with Archer and get some rest." I gave a slow nod; the thought of having to do the night shift depressed me.

"But it's not all bad news," Soap continued. "It will be slow days for the next two days, do you know what that means?" A smile was slowing appearing on my face. He couldn't possibly mean…?

"Soap, do you mean…?" He nodded with a smile.

"Tomorrow, we pay your friends a visit." I swear I can almost jump in excitement, but I don't, because my back still hurts.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Ghost asked as he leaned back on the table, crossing his arms.

"At seven in the morning, so I'm warning both of you now, if you decide to play around again tonight," my face heated slightly again. "And you sleep in again, even by a minute, we won't be going anywhere."

"Pshh, as if we're going to have time to play around again." Ghost mumbled. I shot him a glare and turned back to Soap.

"We won't." I assured him. Like hell I'm going to miss this opportunity to visit my friends after losing contact with them for months. Soap nodded.

"Like I said, it will only be for two days though, Shepherd will be arriving to brief us on a mission we'll be doing when we get back."

"Got it, we'll be ready at exactly six."

"Good, I'll see you in the morning, mates."

**XxX**

I'm freezing! My fingertips are numb even though I'm wearing gloves. My breath visible, my nose painfully numb, and the cold wasn't helping my back pain at all. Holding a flashlight in one hand and my ACR tightly on my other. I walked aimlessly around base along with a few other soldiers who also got assigned the night shift, lazily looking around for any possible intruders, scanning the woods for any movement then turning to walk to another direction. At least Ghost is in bed, soon I'll be joining him…in two hours. Ghost finished polishing the guns an hour ago, I saw him walk out of the shooting range and I walked up to him to tell him goodnight and that I'll catch up with him soon. He kept insisting on taking the nightshift with me, automatically becoming over protective and possessive. Saying he didn't want to leave me alone in the dark with these 'bloody wankers'. I told him not to worry, to go back and get some rest, that I'd be there when he woke up. After much convincing, he finally agreed.

I kind of wish he was here though, having to walk around in silence and in absolute boredom for five hours really wasn't all that exciting. Wishing I was in bed with him, warm and comfortable, his arms around me in a secure embrace, feeling his warm breath on my neck, my back against his hard body. I shivered, and it wasn't because of the cold either.

_He bit my neck, slowly licking the pain away. I closed my eyes in absolute bliss, giving into him completely, the world completely forgotten. The way our bodies were covered with a light sheen of sweat, his messy hair sticking to his forehead, his mouth agape, panting heavily. _

My heartbeat sped up just by remembering. I leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath to try and clear my mind. Ghost has me in the palm of his hands and that scares me immensely. I've had boyfriends in the past, few, but I have and I've never felt what I feel for Ghost. Ever. My love for him is so strong that I gave myself entirely to him even when I said I'd wait until marriage. What if now that he got what he wanted…he'll leave me? Say that he doesn't want me anymore? Oh God, just thinking about it makes my stomach hurt. Makes me feel…insecure and I hate that. I cleared my throat and walked off again, doing nothing for two hours until finally, I saw Archer walking up to me. He looked tired though, he must've just woken up.

"Tricks! Your time is up, go get some rest," I nodded and handed him my flashlight. I walked up to the shooting range to put my ACR away before finally walking up to my room. Walking through the hallways as quietly as I could, reaching my door and carefully opening the door so I wouldn't wake Ghost up. To my surprise, Ghost was in bed sitting up against the wall typing into his laptop, still completely dressed.

"Ghost? What are you doing up this late?" I asked as I closed the door behind me and took my gloves off.

"I couldn't sleep." He replied simply. I raised an eyebrow and couldn't help the smirk playing on my lips.

"You couldn't sleep? Can I ask why?" He rolled his eyes.

"No, just hurry and climb into bed, we'll be having less than three hours of sleep." He closed his laptop and put it off to the side then began to undress himself. I turned around to face the wall so I wouldn't have any temptations, undressing myself and letting my hair loose. I tuned back around as I ran a hand through my hair, he was sitting up against the wall again, giving me a small tired smile as he motioned for me to join him. I turned off the light and climbed onto the bed, straddling his waist as he slipped his arms around my waist.

"Does your back still hurt?" He asked in a teasing tone as he gently rubbed my back.

"Not as much as it did in the morning but it's still bothering me." He let out small chuckle.

"Hmm, what if I give you that massage I promised…?" So tempting~

"Not tonight, like you said, we're getting less than three hours of sleep."

"What a shame." He leaned forward and captured my lips in a slow kiss, teasing me ever so slightly.

"_Say your mine," He growled. But my mind is somewhere else, I can't think coherently! "Say it!"_

"_I'm y-yours, Sir! Only yours!" He groaned, leaning down to kiss me, teasing me, feeling him smirk into the kiss._

A moan involuntarily slipped from my lips. Ghost pulled back and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure? Your actions tell me otherwise."

"But we're not going to get any sleep," I whined.

"Well…tomorrow we're going to your house, we can sleep in all day and Soap can't say a word." He placed small kisses on my jaw and down to my neck as he talked.

"But if I sleep in then I'm not going to spend as much time with my friends, we're only staying for two days." Focus, Natalie, focus.

"We can sleep on the car ride to your house."

"But-"

"Yes?" He pulled back and gave me that sexy half smirk.

"It's just that…" he waited for me to continue, he sighed when I didn't.

"If you don't want to, don't be afraid to tell me, it's not like I'm going to force you." He said as he started to let me go. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him in to a hard kiss. What an ass, tease me so I wouldn't say no. We pulled back for air.

"Does that mean you want to skip the massage?" He asked, completely out of breath.

"I hate you so much right now." He pulled me closer, our chests touching, face to face, feeling his cool breath on my face.

"You don't know how much…" but he didn't finish, he kissed me instead.

**XxX**

I hate both Soap and Roach _so much_ right now. I have a massive headache, my eyes feel heavy, and I want nothing more right now than to sleep but that's clearly not going to happen. Why? Soap and Roach have decided to switch the radio on. Loud. Hell, I didn't even know they were _into _heavy metal. I turned to look at Ghost, he looked like he was about to rip somebody's head off. I don't blame him though, I wouldn't hold him back if he did, I'd probably join him. We got _half an hour_ of sleep. The sun hurts my eyes. I hate the world.

"How are you two holding up back there?" Soap asked as he turned the music down, looking at us through the rear-view mirror.

"Fuck off, Soap." Ghost growled. Soap chuckled and Roach simply smiled.

"By the way, didn't I tell you two that next time you were going to play around that you should separate the bed from the wall a bit?" A whimper escaped my lips as I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my head on my knees. This time, I heard Roach laugh. "I mean, it's understandable but _please_ try to keep it down. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in our hall heard you two." Just…resist, Natalie. We're two blocks away from the house.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the whole base heard." Roach joined in, both of them laughing it off again. I'm going to kill them in their sleep. Ghost was rubbing his temples, probably trying to ease off the headache. I looked up and to my relief Soap was pulling up in front of the house.

"Here we are!" Soap announced a little louder than necessary.

"Thank God." Ghost muttered. I quickly took off my seat belt and bolted out of the car, desperate to get away from Soap and Roach. Ghost did the same, opening the trunk and getting our duffle bag out with much more force than necessary. Soap and Roach got into fits of uncontrollable laughter; they haven't even taken their seat belts off yet.

"Idiots." I mumbled. We walked off to the door, Ghost taking his sunglasses and balaclava off while I knocked on the door. The other two took their sweet time to get out, stretched, and then grabbed their bags from the trunk. Sound was heard from the other side of the door until it swung open, revealing a surprised Madison.

"Natalie? Riley?"

"Hey darling, missed us?" She let out a small squeal and practically jumped on us, hugging us a hard as she could.

"I can't believe you guys are here! Where's John and Gary? Did they come?"

"Pfft, yeah, unfortunately they're here." Ghost answered and Madison giggled, stepping aside to let us in. We walked inside and was completely surprised when I didn't see my guys and Allison.

"Where's the rest?" I asked, of course she already knew who I was talking about.

"Alex and Manuel left not too long ago to buy something to eat, Allison went to pick up something at the dry cleaners, and I was just about to leave to pick up some movies that we were going to watch tonight." Just then Soap and Roach walked in, Madison greeted and attacked them too.

"Where's the other three?" Roach asked.

"They'll be back in a bit, I need to leave too, I'm off to pick up some movies." She said as she grabbed her keys.

"Mind if Roach and I go with you?" Soap asked.

"Of course not," she turned to look at Ghost and me. "You two wouldn't mind staying on your own for a bit, would you?" I was about to answer when Roach beat me to it.

"Oh, they wouldn't mind _at all._" Roach and Soap laughed, Ghost and I glared at them but didn't say a word. Madison looked confused but didn't ask.

"Well okay, we'll be back in a bit." She flashed us a smile before walking out with Soap and Roach right behind her. I sighed and turned back to walk to the kitchen. I really hope they keep low on the teasing when Alex and Manuel are here.

"You want me to give you that massage I promised?" I turned around and shot him a glare.

"Ghost, I can't _believe _you_."_ He frowned as he placed the bag on the sofa.

"No, I mean an actual massage. You really do seem tired so I want to give you a massage so you can relax a bit before they come back." I shook my head.

"No, I'm extremely frustrated with you right now." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What did I do?"

"Well," I turned around to look into the fridge, feeling his eyes on me. "It's your fault I didn't get any sleep, my body is in pain, and most importantly…" I closed the fridge and turned back around. He was leaning forward on the counter now, waiting for me to finish. "It's your fault for Soap's and Roach's nonstop teasing." I leaned forward on the counter too, holding a staring contest with him in absolute silence for a few seconds.

"Last night, you could have easily said no." He finally spoke.

"Last night, you could have easily fallen asleep without having to wait for me." I retorted.

"Last night, you could have easily said no." He repeated. A few more seconds of silence passed by as I thought on my words.

"You know what? Your right. Next time I _will_ say no, _if _there's a next time." I looked off to the side and took a sip of my water. He sat up and walked around the counter and hugged me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You want to know the real reason why I waited for you?" He mumbled into my ear.

"No need to, you showed me last night."

He chuckled. "I won't lie, that's part of the reason but do you want to know the _main_ reason?" I bit my lip and placed the glass on the counter.

"Why?" He hugged me a bit tighter.

"The bed isn't the same without you, cold and empty, I missed your warmth. Plus, the thought of you being out there in the cold alone with those bloody idiots kept me up all night." I laughed, he could be telling the truth. It took me forever to convince him to go to sleep instead of taking the nightshift with me.

"Hmm, fine. I believe you." He kissed my cheek.

"Good. So do you want that massage? No strings attached." I turned around and slipped my arms around his neck.

"Maybe later, I want to go take a shower first." He nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

**XxX**

Resting my head on the cold granite wall, eyes closed as the hot water poured on my skin, the bathroom filled with steam. Man, this felt _good._ My headache completely gone and the pain in my back was bearable. I ran my hands through my wet hair and sighed. If only I can stay in here all day. I opened my eyes and turned the water off, grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my body. I grabbed another towel to dry my hair as the steam disappeared little by little. I wrapped my head with the towel and began drying the rest of my body, putting my bra and panties on before looking at myself in the full length mirror. Running my fingers on the bite marks on my neck to the scratches on the sides of my stomach, the bruises vivid against my pale skin. I heard the sound of the door to the room opening, light footsteps heading my way, it must be Ghost though since we're the only two in the house. Before I could call out, the door swung open. It was Allison. Her eyes widened slightly until she realized that it was me.

"Oh my God, Natalie!" She yelled in excitement, her face dropped when she _fully_ looked at me. "Oh my God, _Natalie!_ What _happened_ to you?" Oh, fuck.

"The army does this to you, especially after so many years." She was shaking her head before I even finished my sentence.

"No, no, someone did this to you."

"Uhh, Allison? Would you mind closing the door? I'm still half naked and all the cold air is getting inside." She completely ignored me. She gently grabbed my arm and looked at the bruises on my wrist, the marks on my neck, then finally at the ones on my stomach and below. She looked up at me again, giving me an ear to ear smile. I panicked.

"You and Riley…"

"Allison, please don't say a word." She had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I won't."

"Allison, please-wait, you won't?"

"Nope, because _you_ will be telling Madison and me every single detail tonight." She smirked. There goes my chance of going to sleep early tonight.

"I thought you were at the dry cleaners."

"I was, I just got back but I can't find my phone so I came up here to see if I left it in the bathroom," she explained as she casually leaned on the door frame, playing with a lock of her dark red hair. I simply 'hmm'ed as I grabbed my shirt from the counter and slipped it on. "By the way, are the rest here?"

"Yeah, Riley is showering and John and Gary went with Madison to pick up some movies."

"How fun." She smirked again. I know that look, she must have something planned. These two days are going to feel like forever.

**XxX  
**

"Ghost-Tricks, to Price's office, Shepherd is here." Soap ordered. Ghost and I rose from our seats and walked out of the mess hall. We just got back from the house not too long ago, I really just wanted to sleep but apparently Shepherd has something important to tell us. Ghost and I walked down the hall and into Price's office; Yuri and Roach were already here.

"My lady, it's nice to see you again. We have lots of things to catch up on." Yuri flashed me a smile.

"Yuri." Ghost spoke before I could.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Piss off." Both Yuri and Roach chuckled.

"Yes, Sir." I glared up at Ghost.

"You and your jealousy."

"Hmph." He turned the other way around. Just then the door opened, Shepherd, Soap, and Price walked in.

"Evening gentlemen," he looked at me. "Excuse me, _ladies _and gentlemen." I gave a stiff nod. Nope, I still don't trust him.

"Who are we after now?" Price asked.

"It's an old friend of ours, he finally appeared again after a few years of not hearing from him," he threw a manila folder on the desk. "That is the reason I'm here. _You _need to find out every bit of information on this man. The places he goes to, his contacts, and his plans. We need to be one step ahead of him and capture this bastard."

"Who is it?" Ghost asked. Soap opened the folder and scoffed at the man in the picture.

"Makarov."

* * *

**A/N: **(?) I don't know Ghost's real age. I just guessed on that.

Do you like? Yes? No? Tell me what's on your mind, friend.

So yes, this was originally going to be posted tomorrow but I didn't think I'd have time since tomorrow is my_ birthday_. Greeeaaatt. I feel old. Btw, I do hope the story was somewhat better. Or maybe you didn't notice any changes at all. Hmm. The story _should_ have less spelling and grammar mistakes though since I wrote this chapter on a laptop! I got my birthday present a tad early you see. Makes life easier.

Fun fact? I ship Raph and Leo from TMNT. (I'm not sorry.)

That's it for now, I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, guys. I'm sorry. Hope it won't take another 4 months. Have a smiley face. (:

Review? PM?


End file.
